What We Forgot
by Triade
Summary: Beth's pretty easy going. Her life's easy, looking out for her family but things are about to get a little weird. Jack's a spirit, learning to adjust to being a guardian. He likes fun and when his world collides with Beth's... well nothing is going to be the same. Featuring: Psychotic murderous sparkles and Jack's inability to distinguish constellations. Eventual JackxOC.
1. The Gang

It was cold up here. It was so high up that one could feel the clouds gathering, twisting, forming. They could feel the seasons changing – see the leaves falling from the trees as they went further and further north. This was a sight that Jack loved. He loved watching the colors fade, the leaves falling – leaving large stretches of ground just waiting to be covered in snow.

The wind nipped incessantly at his heels as he flew overhead, urging him onward and farther north. He laughed and let it, spreading his arms out wide. There were many places to get to, after all, and everyone was going to get their snow day if he had his way.

Whether or not they wanted it of course.

Miles and miles of trees started to gain a coat of white as he passed overhead, wandering aimlessly in search of some sign of people. He was taking his duties as a Guardian a little more seriously these days now that there were kids that could actually see and appreciate his work. That was a feeling he didn't think he would ever get enough – being seen. For once in his three hundred year existence, he didn't feel alone. He didn't feel cursed with no answers. He could finally take some real pride in what he was doing, knowing it wasn't for nothing. It had been a year since Pitch had been defeated, a year since he became a Guardian and he was loving every second of it.

Little did Jack know, his life was about to get a lot more complicated.

The trees stretched on and on into the horizon. Jack began to wonder if there was even anybody living out here in the middle of nowhere when, at last, the trees gave way to roads and those roads had to lead to a town. Jack grinned and urged the wind on faster. Sure enough, a tiny little town rose up in the distance. It was barely more than fifty buildings but a town was a town. And there was no snow on the ground.

"Come on wind, let's give them a blizzard!" Jack shouted and the wind picked up until the snow howled through the town. Most everyone was not expecting it – papers scattered everywhere, signs and awnings flapped and he was pretty sure he startled a flock of birds into flying south early. Some poor guy slipped and slid right into a ditch which Jack thought was pretty funny. The man didn't agree but thankfully, adults couldn't see him. He watched for a moment as he got to his feet and attempted to balance, squinting in all of the sudden snow.

"Hey Beth!"

The shouting of a bunch of kids caught his attention and Jack turned abruptly to see an ancient old schoolhouse, still brick and everything. A whole bunch of kids at a grab-bag of ages ran out of the door, shrieking at the sudden snow. He laughed as the teachers frantically tried to call them in but they didn't listen and instead whirled around in the snowfall. He floated a little closer to see someone standing by the old iron gate and one of the kids – the one who looked like started the stampede – ran right up to them.

"Beth it's snowing!" Jack realized it was a girl, maybe eleven. Her close cropped hair almost had him mistake her for a boy. Several other kids followed after her, running straight for the person the eleven-year old called 'Beth'. Beth was an older girl, around his age, at least from what he could tell from just seeing her back. It was hard to discern how old someone is when they're covered head to toe. Jack could barely make out her hair color – a rich, deep brown, darker than Jamie's. He could also see the hint of a grin on her face as she waved enthusiastically. The eleven year old had just reached Beth when she spotted Jack behind the older girl.

"Ohmygod! BETH BETH! It's JACK! JACK FROST. Just like what Nana said!" She exclaimed, excitedly tugging on the girls sleeve. Jack's heart did a happy little flip and he couldn't resist a grin and a bow. The other three kids who had followed the eleven year old squealed and he realized they could see him too. Make no mistake, Jack was elated they could see him but it was a little odd. He'd worked hard to gain the believers he had today but they were pretty few and far between. How could this many kids see him here? He'd didn't think he'd been to this town before.

"Sarah, who in the world are you pointing at-" The older girl turned around and Jack expected her to walk right through him. Like any other adult would.

Instead she smacked right into his chest and his jaw collided painfully with her forehead. Jack nearly fell over, having not expected that to happen and rubbed his jaw. The girl was in much the same position. All the kids laughed as Sarah patted the girls' leg sympathetically as Beth tried to stand, holding a hand to her head.

"See I TOLD you he was real." Sarah said matter-of-factly. Beth just groaned out a little 'ow' before she glanced up, a stern look on her face. Jack blinked in surprise when she locked eyes with him immediately; meaning she could, in fact, see him. Her eyes were blue too, but darker than his own.

"Who is real? He's just a boy Sarah. Like Elliot. Only… he's got white hair and…" She trailed off, staring at him suspiciously. Then she straightened up and stabbed him on the chest with her finger. He actually moved back a few inches in shock. "And that really hurt! Why were you standing so close to me anyway?!"

"I what?" Jack said, baffled. Not only was Beth very clearly seeing him, at seventeen (he was pretty sure) but she was also scolding him right off the bat. If they weren't before, the kids were definitely laughing now.

"You ran into me! How did you even sneak up on me like that? Who are you?!" Beth demanded, emphasizing her words with another poke before she crossed her arms over her chest. Jack stepped back a few steps, eyes wide. He was definitely no longer floating as his brain scrambled to come with an answer to her quick questions. Before he could reply, her blue eyes glanced down and her brow furrowed.

"You have bare feet in the middle of winter." She said each word slowly as if she didn't believe it. Sarah barked out another really loud laugh and both Jack and Beth glanced at the younger girl. Beth raised an eyebrow in confusion and Jack grinned sheepishly.

"It's Jack FROST. He doesn't NEED shoes." Sarah told her patronizingly. "He brings the snow!"

"That's ridiculous Sarah." Beth said, rolling her eyes dismissively. "It's also crazy to wander around in the MIDDLE OF WINTER without shoes."

"Maybe to you it is." Jack scoffed back, grinning disarmingly at Beth. He noted she was covered head to toe – gloves and hat. It wasn't even that cold yet. Her scowl lessened somewhat and she began to look more contemplative as she glanced at his staff and then back down at Sarah and the other two kids. The two younger ones had grown impatient with Beth's argument and the boy ran up to Jack.

"Can you really make as much snow as you want?" He asked and the little girl whose hand he was holding repeated his words. They were definitely siblings, with dirty blonde hair. He was probably nine and the girl looked about seven.

Jack knelt, keeping a cautious eye on Beth who had tensed up when he got close to them, her eyes flashing. He tried not to get too close as soon as he noticed that warning look over her face. He wasn't really too interested in finding out what would happen if he really made her mad.

"As much as I want." He told the two kids.

"That's awesome! Can-"The boy began excitedly before Beth interrupted by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, you can really see this guy Elliot?" She asked him quizzically. Elliot looked back up as his sister smiled up at Jack brightly. He grinned back and she giggled. Beth glared at him.

"Duh Beth!" Elliot said with a bright grin. Jack almost snorted with laughter at his tone.

Beth looked dumbfounded and looked at the younger girl.

"You too Catlin?"

"Yup!" The girl chirped happily. Beth looked lost for words in that moment. She opened her mouth, pointing at Jack and then closed it again as she let her hand drop to her side. Sarah was laughing again as Beth sighed and squeezed the bridge of her nose. Jack snickered with the kids as Beth obviously tried to gain her bearings. He noticed that several other children had caught sight of them standing by the gate and were walking over.

"O-kayyyyyy." Beth said looking up again. She took another hard look at Jack then threw her hands helplessly up in the air. "That's it. I give up. I'm as crazy as all of you!"

She gave a dramatic sigh as she patted Elliot and Sarah on the shoulders. Sarah shouted an indignant 'hey!' as Beth grinned and Jack raised an eyebrow. That was… a pretty mild reaction all things considered. He didn't even have to show her his powers or anything. As he mulled this over, the other children he spotted leapt directly at Beth

"Snow day!" They shrieked and Beth gave a startled yell, slipping backwards. Jack was startled for a moment before he let some extra snow cushion her fall. She hit the ground with a loud 'oomph', snow sent flying in all directions. Two kids ended up sitting squarely on her chest as she let out another loud groan. He could've sworn he heard a mumbled 'this just isn't my day'. Sarah, Elliot and Catlin just burst out laughing again and he couldn't resist a smile.

"Didya see Beth-""Snawh!""Right! I mean really-" The eight year-old boy and the five-year old girl chattered relentlessly to Beth as she attempted to sit up straight. They just chattered louder and louder as Beth tried to get a word in edgewise until finally she sighed. And then, without a single warning, she pointed at Jack and shouted:

"LOOK! IT'S JACK FROST!"

They immediately turned around in shock. The boy's jaw dropped and the little girl squealed and ran directly over to him. Jack had been crouching beside Elliot and Catlin when the little brown haired five-year old threw her arms around his neck. He staggered and fell over too, thoroughly confused and surprised. The girl laughed as she drew back.

"Fwosts cold!" She exclaimed, giggling.

"Of course he's cold! He brings the snow!" The boy said chidingly and then peered directly in Jack's face before giving his cheek a swift poke. Jack was pretty dumbfounded at this point and just let it happen. "Dude, you really are cold. Sam come'ere!"

"Kevin, that's rude!" Catlin scolded the boy but he ignored her, turning to look at another boy Jack hadn't noticed. Sam had to be Kevin's twin. They looked exactly alike. Sam hung back by Beth, his brow furrowed. The more serious type huh. Kevin shrugged and bombarded Jack with a barrage of questions. Flattered by the attention, Jack did his best to answer but Kevin talked really fast. He looked over at Beth. She gave a helpless shrug and offered an apologetic smile. He realized she had purposely pointed him out to Kevin for this very reason. A sly grin crept over his face as Beth got cautiously to her feet.

"So you want to see what I can do huh?" Jack said to Kevin. He nodded enthusiastically, along with the rest of them. Jack waited until Beth turned her head around to look at a shouting teacher before he created a snowball in his hand. Catlin looked about to shout out a warning when Sarah shook her head with a grin. Catlin clapped her hands over her mouth and nodded seriously. Jack laughed silently as Beth took a step in the teacher's direction and he let the snowball fly.

It hit the back of her head with a resounding smack. Kevin let a silent 'uh-oh' as Beth froze in place. The teacher stopped too, scowling at the kids by the gate.

"Alright, all of you – no throwing snowballs at Beth!" The teacher chastised as Beth turned around slowly, very calmly (too calmly, Jack thought) dusting snow off the back of her hat. As she resettled the hat on her head, she spoke calmly to the teacher.

"I assume school's out for then now? I gotta teach those buggers and their friend, Jack Frost, a lesson in battle." Beth jerked her thumb over her shoulder at all of them. The teacher smiled slightly. Then softly, so the kids didn't hear but Jack caught the whisper, the teacher muttered to Beth:

"It sweet of you to still believe in those fairytales Nana Smith tells. It's good for kids but you know, Jack Frost doesn't exist don't you? Best not to give them false hopes."

Jack knew that adults didn't believe in him. They didn't believe in any of them. Yet he couldn't deny it stung. Not only that, but Jack was slightly offended the teacher told Beth not to believe in him either! Beth was a little old true but he wasn't going to complain if she wanted to believe. (He was still having trouble believing she could see him at all still.) And the kids had every right to that belief. Jack frowned and glanced at the group of children next to him. They were all chattering excitedly to each other about the impending snowball fight that he was certainly going to attend. But as soon as his eyes fell on Sarah, he wondered if she heard everything.

"Did you hear what that teacher said too?" Jack whispered to Sarah. Her expression told him the answer, all scowls and frowns. Her hands were balled into small fists, her jaw tight.

"Mrs. Johnson is a sour old lady. She doesn't believe in anything." Sarah grumbled, "Beth's always saying we should be a little nicer to her but she's so- ugh."

Sarah just made a helpless face. Jack snickered and nudged her arm.

"Well, then. Just one couldn't hurt right?" Jack outstretched a hand to her and on his palm rested a perfect snowball. Sarah's face lit up in delight, a mischievous smile crossing her face. Oh, he and Sarah were going to get along just fine, he thought to himself, as she took the snowball with zeal. Her face scrunched up as she took aim and then, with a toss, hurled it at her teacher. The snowball missed its mark with a whizz. Sarah winced as Beth instantly whirled around, seeming to know who did it without having to even look.

"Sarah!" Beth shouted. Everyone froze for a half a second as Sarah waved at the older girl sheepishly. Then Beth took a step in their direction and all chaos broke loose.

"Run!" Kevin yelled and all of them took off down the snowy sidewalk, shrieking joyfully. Jack let out a loud bark of laughter as Beth sprinted in hot pursuit, calling over her shoulder as she went.

"So sorry Mrs. Johnson!"

Jack jumped into the air to follow Beth easier as she slid around the corner of the school courtyard and onto the trail of the fleeing children. She was pretty quick, Jack noticed, as she somehow managed to keep her balance on the icy concrete and keep up. Nevertheless he couldn't resist a snicker as she stumbled over a stone. She sent him a dirty look as he floated effortlessly on the breeze.

"I'll deal with you later." Beth snapped, although her eyes sparkled with amusement. Then she picked up her pace. She could see the kids easily now as they paused by the stop walk light. For a breathless moment, she was afraid they would just run across. Then Sarah grabbed Kevin's arm and made him stop – the rest of the kids followed.

Except for the littlest girl. Jack didn't notice it until Beth put on an extra burst of speed. She grabbed the light post and slung her arm around the kid, slinging her over her shoulder.

"Gotcha Haley!" Beth panted and the little girl giggled. Resettling her arm around young Haley, Beth took a moment to catch her breath. Then the older girl turned on the pack of kids, one hand on her hip, the other still around Haley. They all had the gall to look a little mollified. Sarah looked at the ground and fidgeted when Beth stared at her sternly. Jack observed the whole situation with an amused look although he was considering what just happened. Haley had been about to step into the road, even though there weren't any cars. His heart had jumped into his throat when he saw the girl do that yet Beth seemed surprisingly calm about the situation. Before Jack could even do anything, Beth had breezed right past him. Obviously, she was pretty used to these things. Which made him wonder what her whole role with this group of kids was. At first he thought she was an older sister but that was almost impossible. She didn't look like any of them. Maybe Beth was a babysitter?

"Don't be too harsh on her." Jack said, perching on one of the light posts. His thoughts were running in whirls. It'd been a long time since he met such an interesting group of people; he was still trying to catch up. Beth glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and gave an aggravated sigh. Jack grinned.

Then she turned around and kicked the pole, throwing him off balance.

"You be quiet." Beth growled as Jack struggled to stay on top of the slim metal surface. That was before he remembered he was a winter spirit and could freeze his feet to it. Then he just snickered at her attempts. She ignored him this time around and focused on the kids in front of her. They immediately straightened up when she fixed them with a stern look. She surveyed them for a moment before holding up a finger.

"All right. This is what's going to happen from here on out." Beth said determinedly. "Numbero Uno: We are all going to walk back home TOGETHER. This means no running off again KEVIN."

She stressed his name and said Kevin grumbled out an 'okay', kicking the snow bashfully. Nodding at this satisfactory answer, Beth continued.

"Numbero Dos: When we get home, Nana has macaroni today." This was met with an excited murmuring. Jack recognized the name. Kids these days seemed to love macaroni- it was one of Jamie's favorites too. Beth paused for a moment and then added: "THEN we will all do our homework."

"Awww Beth!" Elliot groaned, expressing the obvious looks on everyone's faces. Jack made a face too to which Sarah said: "I knowww right Jack?" Homework was no fun at all.

"Uh-uh! I didn't finish!" Beth said loudly, wagging her finger. She let Haley go as the girl squirmed and put both hands on her hips. The kids looked up at her forlornly, expecting another ill-fated rule to come from her lips. Jack contemplated throwing another snowball at her before she grinned, holding up three fingers. "Numbero Tres: We go outside and have the BIGGEST snowball fight you've ever SEEN!"

This was met with a really loud cheer. Kevin and Elliot gave each other high fives and Sarah ragged Beth on as Jack laughed. This was getting more interesting every second! Beth surveyed the situation with a satisfied expression before she kneeled and stuck out her hand.

"Do we have an accord mateys?" Beth asked in the worst pirate accent Jack had ever heard. Everyone laughed and placed their hands on top of hers.

"Aye!" They chorused and Beth broke their hands before pointing down the road.

"All right then. Off we go!"

Beth took the lead again as the kids crossed the road, making triple sure no cars were coming. Jack followed along after, mouthing to Beth as he passed:

'That was baaaddddd.'

She rolled her eyes at him but ignored the comment as Haley tugged on her sleeve.

"What is it me'lassie?" Beth asked the little girl, purposely strengthening the horrible pirate accent. Jack covered his ears with a dramatic wince. There were snickers after that. Haley nodded at Beth's question, raising her arms out to the older girl. Beth picked Haley up and put her on her shoulders. The little girl squealed in joy at the sudden height and clung onto Beth's scarf excitedly. Then Beth glanced down at Kevin.

"Well then swabbie, what'll our song be for today?" She asked him and Kevin's face lit up as he opened his mouth.

"99 bottles-" The loud rendition of 'Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall' was abruptly cut off by a unanimous groan. The boy looked around in distaste before he sighed. "Fiiinnnnnne. How about a 'Pirates Life?"

Jack was unfamiliar with the tune but it seemed like that was well-accepted amongst the group. The chorus of voices followed them down the street as they sang very dramatically and probably horribly off-key. Several other people they passed on the street laughed and waved at them as they passed. The singing seemed to be commonplace around here. Jack eventually caught on to the lyrics and joined them without a second thought. As he came into the second verse, Beth went dramatically lower on tone and he followed her lead.

"Yo-ho-ho and a pirates life for meeeeeeee." The terribly deep note was obviously hard for her to hit but she attempted to hold it. Jack's lips curled up into a smirk as he sidled beside her and held it longer. Beth glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, trying to walk and sing at the same time. Yet, she held it admirably against him before Catlin gave an excited shriek and Beth let off with a startled squeak.

Jack burst out laughing at the awful noise. Beth just fell into a coughing fit, laughing hoarsely in between. The kids took off running down a tiny gravel path between an iron fence and into the woods beyond. Beth let Haley down to join the others as they shrieked 'macaroni!' She followed behind more sedately, catching her breath after the impromptu singing match. Jack chose to stay behind with her as they padded through a sparse woodland. He could see a house faintly in the distance and as they drew closer and closer, he caught sight of a sign – rusted and falling off its hinges. The joyful bubbly feeling he'd been caught up in all afternoon cooled as he saw it, his face almost falling into a frown.

Queen Creek Orphanage.

So that's why they all knew each other and Beth. They all lived together. Jack studied the house, worn and tired. The wooden planks were aging, the shingles falling off the roof. The shutters didn't fit quite properly and the chimney was half-falling over. It was obviously well-lived in and in some need of real repair. Yet Jack felt, for some reason, that it felt very homey. The colors on all the curtains and shutters and deck were lively, even amidst his snowfall.

"It's not much, but its home."

Jack started and a soft chuckle caught his attention. He realized Beth had paused to wait for him. She smiled when he met her amused look, her cheeks pulling well-worn laugh lines. Then a loud clamor from inside caught their attention and they both laughed, the silence broken. Beth shook her head as she chuckled walking up the steps. Jack paused on the path outside, unsure whether or not he should join them again. He'd been with them awhile after all. But Beth didn't go inside. She just tossed her coat and hat indoors and flopped into a chair outside. She glanced at Jack then and gestured for him to sit down. Jack just sat on the railing instead of taking the chair like she offered. Beth just shrugged.

"Suit yourself." She said. They went quiet for a moment, watching the snow fall. It was quiet peaceful out here now that whatever the kids had been fighting about inside settled down. The snow made everything seem much more quiet and somewhere Jack heard the faint burbling of a river. Then Beth broke the silence.

"Sooooo…"

"Sooooo…. what?" He mimicked. She tilted her head and looked him over critically as he got a better look at her too. She was tall and slim, her hair cut just below her ears and curled in wild angles. She had to be about seventeen but something about her face made her seem older. Jack supposed being the oldest out of seven kids had a tendency to do that to you.

"So are you really real? Or am I asleep orrr hallucinating orrrr... something?" Beth finished lamely, making a hopeless gesture. Jack barked a laugh at the questioning statement and she frowned.

"Hey, I'm just making certain here. I mean, playing with imaginary friends is part of the job but I've never been able to SEE them before." Beth returned. "I just want some forewarning if I'm losing it. Cause then I can, I don't know, dunk my head in some cold water."

"You know, that can be arranged." Jack said mischievously, raising his staff. Beth eyed him warily.

"You control snow. That doesn't include cold water." She said but she didn't sound too sure of herself. Jack said nothing, only smiled quietly. Beth gripped the sides of her chair and looked about ready to bolt at his expression. Jack stood up and she narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

Beth obviously didn't know enough about Jack Frost. The instant she made a break for it, Jack slammed his staff into the ground and a pile of snow fell onto her head. She tripped into the deep snow off her deck with a loud 'OOF!' He laughed loudly as she struggled furiously with the whiteness for moment, her arms flailing, before her head appeared. Beth dusted off her hair frantically and then blew her bangs out of her face with a pout. Jack, still chuckling, took mercy on the girl and reached out a hand to help her up. Beth reached out to take it but before he could pull her up, she yanked him into the snow. Jack could protest he'd been expecting that all along but he really wasn't. He went tumbling next to her with a yelp. Now it was Beth's turn to laugh as he shook the snow off his head. Jack made a face at her and then they both broke down into conniptions.

They sat next to each other for a while, catching their breath and wiping their eyes. Jack couldn't help thinking that it was great being able to hang out with someone his own age for once. Not to mention, she was actually really fun. It was still odd that she could see him, especially after she questioned him, but he wasn't going to be complaining about it anytime soon. Eventually Beth stood up and dusted herself off. He followed suit except the snow just slid off his clothes like water off a duck's feathers. Then she turned to him and a held out her hand.

"A truce?" Jack said bemusedly, raising an eyebrow. Beth shook her head.

"No silly. We didn't really get off on the best foot." She said, "So, my name's Beth Wilkerson. I live with six other kids, a rather bad-tempered Nana and a cat. Who're you?"

"Wilkerson?" Jack repeated, the corner of his mouth curling up wryly. Beth rolled her eyes and stuck her hand out a little more insistently. He reached out and took her gloved hand with a smile. "My name's Jack Frost. I'm the spirit of winter and the Guardian of Fun."

They shook hands firmly, her grip warm and strong, and Jack had the feeling they were going to be great friends.

* * *

A/N:

A little hectic this first chapter but it should mellow out. This fanfiction updates every week on Tuesdays.


	2. Snow and Stars

Beth almost flinched at how cold Jack's hands were. If there was any lingering doubts she had that he was a winter spirit, they were gone. Flown right out the window. Normal people don't keep their hands that cold unless they want frostbite. She knew she should probably be flipping out right about now because this stuff REALLY DOESN'T HAPPEN. But Sarah and the others seemed to take this in stride so she figured she'd just get used to it. Besides, he wasn't all that bad.

"Guardian of Fun huh? Seems appropriate." She said sincerely. More like a prankster. Beth had a niggling feeling keeping Jack and Sarah apart would probably be a good idea. Sarah was brilliantly obnoxious with her tricks most days and Beth couldn't imagine what she'd do with a winter spirit on her side.

Jack just grinned, his eyes dancing. She gave a small smile in return before a loud clamor came from the door. Beth realized the kids were fighting over the coats and jackets and she sighed. As she went to go and break up the fight, a ridiculously loud booming voice froze everyone in place. Jack especially froze up, looking like a deer in the headlights. Beth snickered.

"ALRIGHT YE LITTLE RASCALS, YOU BE PUTTIN' ONE MORE WORD AGAINST EACH OTHA AND I'LL BE HAVING YOU CLEAN THE FLOORS!" The voice was heavily accented with some sort Slavic accent and clearly a woman. Beth saw everyone at the door, instantly quiet and sharing winter gear.

"Do you keep a bear in there too?" Jack whispered to her incredulously, his eyes still wide.

"Nah, that's just Nana. She's more like a teddy." Beth said as she went to fix Sam's coat, who had fled the house in a panic. The poor boy seemed scared right down and Beth wasn't surprised. Sam had always been a little timid, cowed out by his enthusiastic twin. He hung onto her sleeve when she stood up and she just smiled and took his hand. Meanwhile, the rest of kids came out single file and behind them came a ridiculously tall and slender woman, her wiry gray hair sticking out at all angles and giving her a wild, crazy look. She looked pretty old - definitely grandma age - but Beth knew no one would mess with her. Kids used to call her the 'Viking' and for good reason. Nana still had the strength to haul Kevin and Sam up the stairs, one on each shoulder.

"That's a teddy bear?" Jack whispered somewhere behind her incredulously. Sarah and Kevin swallowed a snicker as Nana Smith glanced in their direction once before looking at Beth.

"I be hearin' that you scallywag. Who is it ya be talkin' to all byst your lonesome?" Nana asked as she knelt to tie up Catlin's scarf. Beth paused for a moment, considering what to say when Jack nudged her in the ribs.

"Come on Beth, who were you talking to?" He teased. She fake-glared at him as Elliot piped up with a bright smile.

"Jack Frost Nana! Just like you told us – he came to bring the snow!"

Beth smiled as Nana's eyes softened. No one could be mad at Elliot. The boy was sweeter than sugar - as corny as that sounded. He was always around with a bright smile and a hug. Nana ruffled the boy's hair with large calloused hands affectionately.

"Aye? Well you be tellin' tat rapscallion to be mindin' where he puts tha winter. These ole bones o' mine don't much care for tha cold anymores." Nana said and Beth, Sarah and Sam flung a questioning look at Jack. Nana followed their gazes with a questioning one of her own. Beth watched as Jack stared back at Nana – they both knew Nana couldn't see him but Nana had that way of seeing with those black eyes of hers that made you feel like she could see anything. Jack finally threw his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright! I'll take it easier here. Since you asked so nicely, sheesh."

"Jack says he'll let up a bit Nana!" Haley chirped from the stairs where she was pulling on her snowboots. Sarah helped her with the laces as Nana stood up.

"Thas so? Well thank ye winter spirit." She said to nowhere in particular but Jack felt somewhat proud that he got thanks from this old lady. She reminded him a lot of North in some ways, just a crankier version. "Ye young 'uns enjoy the white whilst it lasts aye? Mind yer manners and Beth too."

"Yes Nana." They all chorused, now fully suited up and ready to play. Nana reached inside and threw Beth her coat. Beth caught it easily and slipped it on. She could go without it – she was wearing several sweaters after all but since Jack dropped that snow on her it kinda made them a bit soggy. Beth saluted Nana and their ward went inside to leave the kids to their devices. As soon as the door shut behind her, Beth felt the cold bite against the back of her head, leaking melted water down her back. She whirled around and spotted a grinning Sarah.

"You told me you were going to teach me a lesson." She said innocently.

"It's on!" Beth whooped and the biggest snowball fight they've ever had broke out.

It started as a free-for-all with Jack instigating fights with his never-ending supply of ammunition. Beth launched herself at Sarah, ducking as a stray ball flew overhead. Sarah yelped and tried to run but Beth only grinned. They'd been living together long enough for her to know all of Sarah's tricks. As soon as Sarah leapt for a snowball Jack left, Beth tackled her into the snow, careful not to hurt her. They rolled down the small incline to the right of their driveway, laughing.

Beth loved all the kids at the Orphanage equally. She loved them like the family she never knew. They were as much her brother or sisters as any other blood family and they might as well be, for all they've been through. But Sarah… Sarah could be Beth's blood family. They were the first two to live here and Beth and Nana had practically raised the eleven-year old from a scared run away, afraid of her own shadow to a reckless trouble maker. It was a complete turnabout. Also, they looked alike or so Beth liked to tell herself sometimes.

Either way, as soon as they reached the bottom, Sarah gave Beth a sudden hug. Beth blinked in astonishment, her insides warming up. Sarah didn't often give hugs and they usually embarrassed the girl to show affection. So Beth hugged her back and picked her up, to Sarah's surprise.

"Trying to get in my good graces are ya? That's not going to work!" Beth teased and Sarah gave a startled shriek as Beth dumped her into a particularly deep pile of snow under a tree. She came up spluttering and it was now Beth's turn to run.

"Is that all you got Beth!?" Sarah demanded and Beth glanced over her shoulder briefly to see the girl hauling herself out of the snow, trying to look angry and failing. Beth laughed shortly, blocking a snowball from Kevin with her arm.

"Is that all YOU got?!" She returned and then was abruptly shut up by a wet smack that hit her face with all the force of a wet towel. She scrunched up her nose and frantically brushed snow off her face to see Jack perched on his staff, grinning. _Oh that tricky little- _

She realized too late that Jack had started a revolution. One moment Beth had been standing in front of the driveway and then she was surrounded. She looked around quickly, noticing Jack was standing to her left and Sarah to her right and all the other kids in between.

_Oh no._

Then Beth took a fighting stance, throwing her arms to either side.

"Do your worst!" She challenged valiantly, shaking her fist at them. Secretly she flinched inside. She knew for a fact Kevin and Sam had some strong throwing arms. And they did. She yelped and practically disappeared under the hailstorm of snowballs. Beth faked a dramatic death scene, flopping on her side with a yowl.

"I've been hit!" She cried out and pretended to pass out. The laughter continued for a moment more until she felt the snowballs stop. She continued to lie still until a few murmurs broke out. She cracked one eye open, hidden under the freezing pile of white on top of her. Kevin, Sam, Elliot, Catlin and Haley all looked somewhat worried. Sarah wouldn't fall for it she knew and Jack didn't look like he was buying it either.

"You think we threw too many?" Kevin said uncertainly and paced closer. "Maybe we should check to see if she's still alive."

Kevin always acted like the tough guy but he was usually the first one to come see if someone was hurt. And that's what he did. Beth waited until his shoes were in view and he hesitantly poked her side. Then she sat up and grabbed him as he shouted in protest.

"Gotcha! You're on my side now kiddo."

Kevin gave a groan but face said otherwise. Beth knew he would be up to the challenge. They both went back to back, scooping up snow in their hands as Jack gathered his own troops. She grinned at him. It was to be a team fight was it?

"Alright! The kids I touch are on my side!" She shouted out abruptly and Jack made a noise of protest but before he could get it out, she darted out and tapped Haley on the shoulder. The war broke out. Beth doggedly chased after Jack's team members as they tried to pelt her with snowballs to slow her down. Ducking and weaving, Beth managed to tap Sam on the shoulder as well – who wasn't trying very hard. She suspected he didn't like Jack much.

"Surrender!" Elliot shouted as he and Sarah lobbed a really large snowball her way. She barely dodged out of the way when her feet suddenly slid out from under her. Beth tripped headlong and quickly managed to catch herself before she fell completely, keeping some of her dignity intact. Looking down at her feet, she realized there was a very large, very _convenient_ path of ice under her. Her head whipped around to find Jack and there he was, waving cheekily at her from the branch of a tree.

"Fraid of losing Frostie? Gotta cheat now?" Beth challenged, taking several shaky steps off the ice. She had to keep wind milling her arms to keep her balance which seemed to strike Jack as funny. She swore to herself that as soon as she got off this infernal patch of ice that conveniently got bigger the closer she got to the edge, she was gonna smack that grin off his face with a taste of his own medicine.

"I'm not losing if you can't get off. 'Sides ice is common in winter don't you know?" He taunted. Beth rolled her eyes and set her eyes on the edge, stopping in the middle. She noticed Sarah was cheering for Jack and Beth gave her a look. Then Sarah just waved cheekily too. She'd been betrayed! Gritting her teeth with determination, Beth took a flying leap for the edge. Somehow, she managed to outrun Jack's ice long enough to reach Sarah, who realized too late that Beth was coming for her. Beth bumped a fist on the girls' head before making a mad dash to Elliot and Catlin. They were standing close together, as per usual, and she managed to pick them grab them both. They gave an excited squeal as she dumped snow on their heads.

"Now all of you are under my command!" Beth said, jabbing her thumb at herself. All the kids mock saluted as Beth stood up and put her hands behind her back, striding about like a general.

"Yes Ma'am!" Catlin said seriously. Beth laughed and ruffled her hair. Then she whirled around and looked at Jack in the tree. He was snickering uncontrollably so she pointed her finger at him accusingly.

"And there is our enemy! Attack!"

Jack's eyes went wide as a hail of snowballs came flying his way and everyone gave a unanimous battle cry. Beth would have laughed at his rather unbalanced attempts to get away if she hadn't been so focused on hitting his smug face. He was REALLY good at dodging them, she had to admit. He began to get really confident, Beth noticed with a frown, as he dodged their throws left and right all the while laughing at them mercilessly.

"He's too good Captain!" Elliot cried out, panting with his hands on his knees. Catlin and Sam gave a sound of agreement as they flopped over, trying to catch their breath too.

"We can't give up yet!" Beth tried to get them back up but Kevin sat down, Haley too. It was down to Sarah and Beth.

"Someone is losing!" Jack taunted from above, floating effortlessly in the sky. If there was one thing Beth wanted in this world, it was to hit that boy right in the kisser with a snowball. And as the power may have it –even with her horrible aim – one miraculous toss caught the overconfident winter spirit right in the side of the face.

"Nice shot Beth!" Sarah cheered and Beth gave her a high-five with a whoop.

"We beat you at your own game Snowball King! How's THAT for losing?!" Beth taunted back. There were many things Beth was and she had to admit to herself that while she wasn't a sore loser… she was a rather sore winner. Jack looked dumbfounded for a split second before he looked lazily smug again.

"A lucky shot. I got slow." He said dismissively. Beth was about to argue back when she noticed that his eyes were dancing and his expression was soft. He knew he lost. He was just giving her a hard time. Beth let her competitive spirit cool off and she grinned back briefly before looking down at the kids sitting on the ground. Elliot, Catlin and Sam were all lazily making snow angels and attempting to catch flakes on their tongues. Kevin and Sarah had gone back up to the stairs and sat down. Haley looked like she was about to fall asleep. In fact, most of them looked like they were about to pass out. Beth looked up and was surprised to see it was getting dark. Usually they'd bore out after a few hours but that little snowball fight had managed to keep them entertained all afternoon.

No wonder they were pooped. Beth was beginning to feel like she could use a nap too.

"Well, let's get inside. Almost time to sleep." She cajoled and they gave a groan but it was half-hearted. They started to get up and made a great show of dragging their feet inside. She leaned down to pick up Haley, as the girl had nodded off on the deck and turned to face Jack. She was surprised to see an uncertainty there as if he was torn between going and staying. The rest of the kids had turned to talk to Jack too and they looked between Beth and Jack.

"….does Jack have to go now?" Elliot asked with a small frown, his brow creased.

"He did stay with us all day Elliot. He probably has lots of other things to do." Beth said, patting the boy's head and giving Jack an uncertain look. She didn't know either. A cloud passed over Jack's face before he gave them all a disarming smile. Twirling his staff and placing it over his shoulders, Jack kneeled in front of the kids.

"Beth's right. You guys had fun today right?" All the kids nodded. "Well, there are lots of other places that could use a snow day too. We want them to have fun right?"

Beth raised an eyebrow as all the kids nodded meekly again, looking forlorn but accepting. That was a lot easier than she thought it'd go. Jack was pretty good with kids for a teenager. How old was he anyway? His hair was white after all…

"I'll come back and visit you guys okay?"

"Okay." Elliot nodded and hesitated for a moment before giving Jack a hug. Beth watched as Jack's surprised expression turned into something really soft. Almost…vulnerable. She realized she barely knew anything about him at all. Yet she felt like she had known him a long time. Normally she would never joke around so easily with someone she just met. She couldn't help but wonder why it was so easy with Jack? She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Jack standing in front of her. Then something rapped her on the head. She started and slapped a hand to her forehead with a little more force than necessary.

"Wha-what?" Beth stuttered, caught off guard. There was collective tired laughter, again at her expense. There had been a lot of that today.

"I said I'll see you soon." Jack repeated with a lively smile.

"Oh right. Yeah. Well, have fun doing… whatever it is you do. Scare people half out of their skins or whatnot." She said and Jack mocked looking hurt. She flapped a hand at him dismissively. "Go on, shoo."

"After all I've done today? I'm hurt." Jack pouted but floated up nonetheless. Before he disappeared out of sight, Beth held a hand to her mouth and shouted:

"Be careful would you? Wouldn't want to be hit by any more lucky shots!"

It was quiet for a moment before she caught the sound of an indignant shout and chuckled. Then she herded the tired kids indoors. They were really, really tired. Quite frankly, Beth was amazed. There was no arguing over coat space and she got everyone out of their winter gear in record time. Even Sarah and Kevin were peacefully sharing space without bickering.

"Alright guys, get washed up and ready for bed. Think you're awake enough for a story?" Beth asked, keeping her voice down as they walked through the kitchen, its appliances old and the counters beat up. Haley was still fast asleep on her shoulder and she'd rather not wake the girl. Haley was like Beth in that way – they both turned to angry stubborn lumps when rudely awoken.

"I am!" Kevin protested clearly although he didn't much look it. His brown eyes were drooping and Sam looked about ready to fall over. They still protested otherwise though so she shooed them up the steep, creaky stairs towards the bathrooms. She left them to wash up and walked down the long hall to the room Haley shared with Catlin and Elliot. Their house was pretty small with four rooms and two bathrooms so they made do. A bunkbed was pushed up against a far wall and a smaller twin bed rested by the window. Both looked mismatched and out of place but most of their furniture did. Some people would call it odd but Beth felt like it was homey. Haley's hands tightened around her neck as the little girl sighed and Beth couldn't resist a small smile. She took the girl to her small bed and set her down, pulling the quilts over her. It took a little coaxing to get Haley to hold onto her stuffed animal rather than Beth but she managed. As the girl rolled over in her sleep, she mumbled:

"Love you Beth."

"I love you too sweetie." Beth leaned down to press a kiss on the girls forehead before walking out of the room, closing the door just enough to dull the noise but not block out the hallway light. Beth caught murmuring downstairs and knew they were getting ready for Nana's nightly story. She paused a moment at the hallway closet, grabbing a few spare blankets and pillows, before making her way to the living room.

If you could call it that. Their kitchen was open to it, a large bar space comprising most of their eating area and a small table pushed up against a window. The actual living room was a smaller space, made larger by the distinct lack of furniture. Only a large armchair sat by the fireplace, its green cover faded and worn. The rest of the floor space was covered by a large rug and several larger pillows. A TV, that looked ancient and had an annoying tendency to randomly reassign buttons, was resting by another hall that led to the other bathroom and Nana's bedroom. That was it for furnishings other than the few pictures on the walls. The lack of couch made it rather difficult to watch TV but with this many people sharing the space, it was actually easier just to sit on piles of pillows. It was also great for sleep overs.

Right now, Nana was in her customary spot by the fire, her hands rhythmically kneading a thing of clay in her hands as the kids arranged themselves around her. Beth wandered over to her old ward and draped a blanket over her shoulders. Beth didn't expect any thanks and didn't get any. Nana didn't like any reminders of getting elderly and that including having blankets draped around her shoulders. Nevertheless, Beth knew she got cold easily. Beth passed the other blankets out and took her spot in a small window alcove. She nearly sat down before an infuriated meow caught her attention. Beth looked down in surprise and saw the orphanages' cat, Mr. Hulk (as named by Kevin), had taken up residence. He was an ornery old thing and aptly named. He was a massive guy, his pale orange fur long and his body well-muscled. He also had a tattered ear and a blind eye but that didn't stop him from being a fantastic mouser. Beth had woken up on more than one occasion to find one of his 'gifts' on her bed.

She rolled her eyes at him and crammed herself into the corner, letting him have most of the space. From here she could see the whole living room with ease. She wondered what Nana would pick tonight. They'd had all sorts of stories – after all, that's where they heard of Jack Frost. Sometimes they were about good spirits, like the Leprechaun or the Tooth Fairy and sometimes, mostly around Halloween, they were about bad ones. Most of the time the kids picked their favorites but tonight it looked like they were all too tired to put up a real fuss about it. Catlin was already curled up next to Sarah and falling asleep. So Nana looked at Beth.

"You've not asked 'bout a story in long time. What say ye Beth?" Nana asked her, coal-black eyes shimmering faintly in the firelight. Beth liked that best about Nana. The old woman could be coarse and bull-headed at times but she always remembered the little things. Like whose turn it was next.

"How about something simple and pretty? Nature related?" She asked, tapping her chin thoughtfully. Nana bobbed her head sagely and set down the small clay sculpture in her hands, an otter of some kind.

"Aye… how abouts I tell ye a tale of ole' Avalon – magic's home fair an' true?"

XXX

When the tale was done and everyone had thoughts of vast lakes and ancient heroes stuck in their heads, Beth surveyed the room to find everyone but Sarah asleep. Even she was struggling to stay awake as Nana got creakily out of her chair to pick Elliot and Catlin up. Beth stood up and stretched, coming over to pick up Sam and Kevin. Kevin struggled as she did and she almost pitched over backwards but Sarah stopped her sleepily.

"Thanks." Beth whispered quietly. Sarah nodded tiredly and walked brainlessly up the steps after Nana. Beth heaved both boys up – they were getting really heavy – and managed to make it to their room on the far end of the hallway. She dumped them on their beds on the respective ends of the room and made sure they were covered up. Kevin would probably kick them off later though if anything could be surmised by the state of his side of the room. Clothes and toys were scattered everywhere and Beth made a mental note to tell him to clean it up. She carefully weaved her way through the maze and out the door. She passed by Nana on the way back to her own room and wished her a good night.

"Aye. Rest well." She said back and disappeared downstairs. Beth listened for a moment, making sure Nana didn't hit her head on the low stairwell, which happened sometimes. Thankfully there was no head banging. Beth went into her own room, the one she shared with Sarah. The eleven-year old was already in bed, out for the count. Beth walked over to her side of the bed and paused by the closet to change into some old sweatpants and a t-shirt and of course, her gloves. But as she went to sit on the bed, she stopped. She wasn't really feeling very tired anymore, even though it was quite late.

Glancing out the window, Beth noticed the clouds were beginning to clear up. It seemed like Jack had kept his promise to let up on the snow a bit for Nana. And if the clouds were going to clear up, that meant stars. Excited, Beth grabbed a blanket and quietly made her way back down the stairs, wincing at every creaky stair. She froze on the last step, listening for Nana. But no yelling came from the back room so she was safe for the moment. Beth crept over to the window seat and stared down at the orange cat sprawled over it.

"Are you going to share this time?" She whispered to Mr. Hulk. The cat opened his one good eye and gave a lazy meow. Nevertheless, he got up and allowed her to sit down. When she made herself comfortable, arraying herself on the pillows and blankets. Then she looked out the window.

This was her favorite spot. With the embers smoldering in the fireplace making a comfortable crackling noise, she was warm and safe in her own home. Yet arrayed out in front of her was a breathtaking overview of the valley. Their house was placed on a ridge that rolled gently down a hill then dropped sharply into the river gorge. She could see the creek meandering from here, snaking its way through a grove of silver-barked aspens. When the clouds parted fully, the moon – half-full- shone down and turned the entire valley into a shimmering white expanse. Beth couldn't resist a smile, leaning against the coolness of the window panes.

That's when a loud rapping on the window nearly made her scream. Beth clapped a hand over her mouth and jerked away from the window, nearly falling off the bench in her haste. She froze for a moment, her heart pounding in her chest when a familiar snowy white head and insufferable grin appeared. She barely restrained making an extremely rude gesture. Jack Frost flipped over midair and floated in front of the window. Beth watched with narrowed eyes as he exhaled on the window pane. It began to frost over in beautiful patterns. She was temporarily enthralled before she remembered she was mad at him. He wrote in careful letters:

'Open the window?"

Beth huffed and exhaled on her side of the window, writing in large letters:

'NO. BUGGER OFF.'

Jack frowned, looking hurt before he scrawled:

'Please? No funny business, I promise. Just want to talk.'

Beth rolled her eyes and reached for the latch. It took her a few tries to open the window – it was quite old, like everything else in the house. But she finally managed to swing one open. The air was bitterly cold and her eyes watered at the sudden change of temperature. She quickly pulled the blanket over she shoulders as Jack perched on her windowsill.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Beth asked, reclining warily against the wall again. Jack glanced over at her and shrugged, the frost patterns on his hoodie catching the light in mesmerizing ways.

"Anything. We didn't really get a chance to talk before. I got curious."

"What about?"

Jack hesitated for a moment, that strange look passing over his face again. He looked… lonely. Beth automatically settled a little bit closer, quietly waiting for him to say something.

"How… how can you see me? Kids my age always stop believing. And out of all the years I've lived… I've never met so many people who can."

Beth studied his face, wondering just how long 'all those years' was. It must have been a long time. And he talked as if… as if most kids couldn't see him. Her brow furrowed. It seemed natural for her to believe in such things.

"I'm… not sure why all my housemates can. I mean, Nana always tells us stories about you, about fairies, about magic. Maybe that's why? Because we grew up on all of that." Beth said and paused before adding, "As for me… well I've found living a teenager's life is… boring and bland. Kids see things so differently – I guess I'm still trying to hold onto that."

Jack looked up at the sky, looking more settled by the answer. Beth didn't know what seemed to soothe him but she was glad he looked a little better. Which was weird because she only met him just today. To shake the strange feeling again, she decided to ask him something herself.

"So how old are you anyway? You said 'your age' and I'm seventeen so…" She trailed off, waiting for an answer. He looked over his shoulder at her, grinning.

"Not quite. You're about three hundred years off, give or take."

Beth practically choked on her saliva, much to Jack's amusement. He gave her a pat on the back and she coughed loudly, trying to recover from her surprise. That was… a very, very long time. Somewhere her brain put two and two together. Three hundred years… and no one to see him. Her heart jumped in sympathy but she covered it up quickly. Beth didn't think that's what Jack wanted so she went with the next best idea: humor.

"No wonder your hair is white, old man."

The expression he made was akin to an offended cat. Beth bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud but her lips tugged incessantly upwards. He grumbled incoherently for a moment before saying:

"Now you're just being mean."

"Well, that's what friends are for right? Being brutally honest and able to trade blows so SOMEONE doesn't go getting a big head?" Beth said, chuckling.

Jack looked back at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Is that what we are? Friends?"

Beth shrugged with one shoulder, readjusting the blanket over her shoulders. Jack was cold but he was a winter spirit after all.

"Why not? You're not that bad… for a three-hundred year old."

"…Are you always so sarcastic?"

Beth hesitated for a moment. That was a good question.

"…Not usually. It's funny, I was just wondering the same thing. I'm really comfortable around you for some reason. I know I probably should be running away screaming –" Jack gave her a hurt look. "Admit it, that's probably what a normal teenager would do. Look me in the eye and tell me that's not what you expected."

He contemplated this for a moment before shrugging in agreement.

"But I'm not. I don't know. That's why I said we were friends 'cause I sure as heck wouldn't be so accommodating with someone I didn't like."

"Aww you like me?" He said, crossing his arms over the window sill to look at her. Beth whacked him with the corner of her blanket and he scrunched up his nose, sneezing.

"Don't you get full of yourself now. You're good company Jack. Even if you have an annoying habit of scaring people in the middle of the night. But I've said enough. How about you? What's your life like?"

"Well…" Jack sat up again and Beth moved over to give him room on the bench. They sat on opposite ends, reclining facing each other. She waited patiently for him to collect his thoughts. "I guess I saved the world?"

"That is…. the VAGUEST statement I've ever heard." Beth said with a laugh. "Please do explain."

"Its how I got kids to believe in me again. Did your Nana ever tell you about the bogeyman?"

"Sure. It made a good scary story." She said. "It scared Sam and Haley for a while but I convinced them I had a sword made specifically to scare away bogeymen."

Jack laughed really loudly at that. Beth smiled, confused about what he found so funny about the statement. She was nervous he might wake someone but there was no movement from upstairs.

"I would have loved to see Pitch's face when you said that." He said. She assumed he was referring to the Bogeyman.

"So what about him?"

"He came back last year."

"Came back? Hasn't he always been around?" She asked, baffled. He sighed and she looked miffed. "Hey, I'm not familiar with this whole spirit thing okay?"

"I'll start at the beginning, just for you okay?"

"Thanks." Beth said sarcastically and Jack snickered.

"First of all, you know I'm a Guardian right?" Beth nodded. She wasn't really sure what that exactly entailed but Jack didn't let her wonder for long. "Well there are five of us total. The Tooth Fairy, Sandman, North and the Easter Bunny. Together we protect the kids of the world and everything they embody."

Beth's eyes widened in surprise. She couldn't help it. All of those stories were real after all? Had Nana known that? Jack smiled slightly at her expression but continued.

"Anyway, before I came along it was just four. And before they were chosen by the Man in the Moon-" At this Beth glanced out the window at the moon resting comfortably in the sky. Was there really a man on the moon? "-Pitch existed. People call it the Dark Ages today."

"Makes sense."

"It does huh? So once the original Four were chosen, they drove belief away from Pitch. The Bogeyman became a legend and mostly harmless."

"Until a year ago."

"Until a year ago." Jack agreed. Beth frowned – that sounded right around…

"You know, I remember weird things happening back then. The kids kept having nightmares. Me too actually except I didn't remember much of it. It was awful. They were so listless and tired. Was that the Bogeyman's work?" She asked, tapping her chin. That was the right time frame. Those days had been terrible. No one but Nana slept well and she had tried everything in her power to make the kids sleep. Beth had such terrifying nightmares they would wake her from dead sleep, which was really hard to do. Not only that, but she never had any memory of them – only a lingering feeling of guilt. That was always what really scared her. What had she done that she couldn't remember?

"That would be Pitch. He figured out how to corrupt Sandy's dream sand, turn it into nightmares. That's how he got so powerful so fast… He almost got Sandy too." Jack's almost forlorn voice brought her out of her thoughts. He covered his expressions well but for a moment, he looked so sad. Beth wasn't quite sure what brought on that expression but she wanted to cheer him up. She leaned down to pick up Mr. Hulk who was sitting beside the bench, looking mournful. Then she placed the cat in Jack's lap.

Jack jumped as Mr. Hulk landed on his thighs. Beth didn't exactly blame him, the cat was heavy. But the cat just gave Jack a sniff and sprawled out across the winter spirit's legs contentedly. Jack looked at Beth who shrugged.

"He's a nice guy even if he looks like a bad pirate. He must like you 'cause you're cold. He gets warm easily."

Jack didn't really look like he believed her but cautiously reached out to touch the tom. Mr. Hulk didn't even shift as Jack began to pet him. Instead, a rusty and unbelievably loud rumble left his chest as he purred. Jack winced as the cat's claws dug into him and Beth gave the cat a scratch. They sat in a comfortable silence for a little while. Jack's mood seem much improved and Beth could attest to the power of cats. They made you feel wanted and right inside even when everything else was a mess. Then Jack took a breath and continued on with his story.

"The best thing about being a Guardian for the four was being believed in. But as kids stopped believing in the Guardians because of Pitch's nightmares, their powers started going away. For some reason, I was the only one who could do anything. But Pitch is smart." Jack frowned and shook his head to clear the cloud that passed over his face. Beth wondered what all actually happened. It must not be easy to talk about. "Eventually everyone stopped believing. All except one kid."

"That must be one heck of a kid."

Jack smiled, real affection in his expression.

"Yeah. Jamie really is one heck of kid. He was the first person to see me. He and his friends enabled us to win that fight and drive Pitch back into the shadows where he belongs."

They both leaned back in companionable silence, broken only by Mr. Hulk's loud purrs. The cat had started licking Jack's hand and Jack winced. Beth laughed and tapped the cat on the nose to get him to stop.

"I'd like to meet Jamie someday. Sounds like you really care about him." Beth said, resting her forehead on the window and looking out again. They had been talking for a long while and the moon was high in the sky. It was beginning to cloud over again and she suspected it would start snowing soon.

"Maybe I'll take you to see him sometime."

"Can you do that?" She turned to ask him with a puzzled look. She couldn't deny that would be incredible. She always loved the sky and the stars and always dreamed of what it would be like to fly.

Jack grinned.

"Of course. I can do anything."

"Of course you can." Beth dead-panned. Jack stuck his tongue out at her childishly which she mimicked sassily. Then they exchanged another laugh. They seemed to do that a lot. But as the snow began to fall lazily again, Beth began to get tired.

"Well, I'm going to go to sleep now I think. Thanks for dropping by Jack." She said, standing up. Mr. Hulk got up with her, stretching and leaping off Jack's lap. He usually spent his nights on Sarah and Beth's bed. Jack stood jumped out the window, landing softly in mid-calf deep snow. He seemed to relish the cold much to Beth's amusement. She imagined it would be a little warmer in here than he was used to.

"Thanks for opening the window." He replied cheekily and she laughed softly.

"Sure. You're welcome to come back any time you like if you can wear out my siblings that quick again. Maybe Jamie can come a long next time."

His eyes lit up at the idea.

"That sounds like a plan. Good night Beth."

"Night Jack Frost. Take care why don't you?" Beth said, turning around to wave at him from by the stairs. He threw her a careless smile and with a flurry of cold wind, he was gone. Beth smiled quietly to herself before returning to her room and call of her bed.

That night she dreamed of snow and stars.

* * *

A/N: Tuesday update as promised!

Thank you to anyone who reviewed and I hope you continue to enjoy!


	3. Future Boredom

The town of Senatchee was tiny. It didn't have anything special about it other than it was cold and had pretty trails. It only had two gas stations and three supermarkets. There was a single large school building and most of the grades were crammed together in one class with multiple teachers. There was an animal shelter on the other side of town but it was tiny and only three people worked there.

That didn't leave a whole lot of options if one wanted a job. Yet there was one thing that Senatchee had plenty of. And that was trees. Lots and lots of trees. In fact, that was the entire reason this town existed at all. Logging was Senatchee's lifeblood and if you ever wanted decent money, that was where you went.

And that is where Beth stood now, pushing her hard hat further up on her brow and breathing out a slow breath. It curled into mist in front of her as she readjusted her leather gloves. She surveyed the various machines scattered around her and the people settling down to eat their lunch. The last load had just left and that gave everyone just enough time to relax before the next truck came. It had been a difficult morning – while she loved the snow, it made it extremely hard to fell timber on steep slopes and not have the logs just run away down the hill. Thankfully, there had been no accidents but everyone had been on the alert. Something large slammed into her back and Beth stumbled forward, whirling around to look at several large men. She smiled back at her co-workers, the largest of whom had given her a pat.

"Take a break why don't you? You've been strapping things down most the day, eat some food already." This was a burly man with a huge wiry red beard. Everyone on the job called him Uncle Ben and usually made fun of him because he looked like a real lumberjacker, with his plaid jacket and axe. He was of good humor and well-loved because he looked after everyone. And he had the scars and broken bones to prove it.

"Sure thing Uncle. I was just waiting around for all of you old men." Beth said with a crooked grin. Ben laughed loudly and tipped her hat over her eyes. The rest of them chuckled too, slapping her on the back. She flinched each time, pulling away with a grimace. She was used to it of course but they were all strong. Really, really strong. But you had to have tough skin for the job. And Ben, Harley and Dave always made fun of her for it. They meant well – they were all like uncles to her after all so she didn't mind it too much.

Their group went to go sit around the still-warm harvester and Beth clambered up on one of the wheels to sit down. She pulled out the old tin lunchbox Nana used to use and chowed down on the sandwich she'd made early this morning with the kids. She made a face when she detected a bit of pickle in it – Sarah had probably snuck it in there. She knew Beth hated pickles. But she was starving so she ate it anyway.

"How's Nana Smith takin' the job at the market?" Uncle Ben asked from down below, throwing an apple at Beth. Beth caught it out of habit and frowned at the group. They kept bringing her things to eat even though she insisted she ate enough. But if she protested, they wouldn't take it. So she took a bite, speaking around her mouthful.

"Good 'nough. They all keep 'tellin her to quit pickin' up shtuff. Rice and all. Cause she's getting old. "

The group chuckled. Harley, a super tall, rather scary looking fellow with a bald head spoke up next. No matter how scary he looked, Harley was a big softie. He loved his wife and two kids a lot and never stopped talking about them.

"Nana's always been that way. If she gets tired with all their bull, she can come back here and haul logs till her heart's content. We could use that kind of muscle. "He said. The other two men gave loud sounds of agreement. Beth chuckled. Nana had been well-loved here before she and the other kids forced her to give it up. Nana was getting old, no matter how she protested and none of them wanted her to get hurt.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Beth protested indignantly and they all laughed merrily at her. She knew she was no Nana but the decreased pay had put a strain on them financially so Beth had volunteered to take Nana's place. Nana had been adamant against it but Ben, Dave and Harley had convinced her they'd look after Beth while she was here. So Beth wasn't allowed to be anywhere near the actually falling logs and instead helped with branch-cutting and loading the trucks. Still, she could be proud of her work. No truck she loaded ever caused a problem – the locks and ties were always secure. And she always made sure no one was doing something stupid, which made her an efficient lookout for the workers as well.

"The next truck is here! Get back to work!" Someone called out rather harshly from across the yard. Beth glanced up and resisted making a face. It was their boss. He wasn't bad per say but he was pretty strict and incredibly harsh. But she guessed he was fair. She didn't mind him as much as she minded his son Matthew. The guy was close to her age but they weren't anywhere near being friends. He basically rode on his father's coattails and while Beth could overlook that, she couldn't overlook that fact that was a complete and total jerk. He seemed to hold some sort of grudge against her although she couldn't imagine why – she barely even spoke to him most of the time! Not to mention he and his buddies were always trespassing on orphanage property and harassing her and her housemates. He always turned tail and ran the instant Nana showed up but it was still obnoxious. Even now he had turned to glare at her. Beth returned the look with a blank one and turned to pack up.

She slid off the harvester wheel and waved at Dave who went to drive the machine. Harley went with him and Uncle Ben came with her. That's when something unusual happened.

"Beth Wilkerson, come here." Boss called out across the yard, his clipboard in his hands. Beth blinked in surprise. She was never called before. Taking an uneasy look at Ben, who gave her shoulder an encouraging push, despite looking concerned, Beth walked over to him. She purposely avoided looking at Matthew who became increasingly angry the closer she came. Beth paused in front of her boss, tilting her hard hat back so she could look him in the eyes more readily.

"Yes sir?"

"Your partner, Jason, just left sick. Matthew will be accompanying you on this load." He left no option to argue. It was an order straight and true. Beth had noticed Jason, a twenty-something boy who was pretty quiet, had been looking a bit pale and he sneezed a lot. She hoped he was okay. Then she realized she'd be working with Matthew who was now glaring daggers in her back. That was something she realllllly did not want to do. But arguing with the boss was never a smart idea. So she just nodded mutely.

"Good. Get to work." The Boss said and turned to head back towards his trailer. Beth was left standing alone with Matthew. She sighed and fixed her jacket, yanking her gloves on tighter. Then Matthew walked by her, his shoulder colliding with hers painfully. Beth stumbled and glared at him as he meandered towards the truck.

"Better not screw me up." Matthew growled, yanking his own pair of gloves on as he walked. Beth made a face at his back quietly before trotting to keep up. Uncle Ben would be bringing in the first logs soon and she needed to have all the straps lined up. She just hoped Matthew didn't strangle her before then.

They managed to work in a cold silence for a while. She worked the top half of the truck, dragging the heavy carabineers across the flatbed, while Matthew worked on the bottom. Uncle Ben came quickly, thankfully, with the logs. They were pretty big ones this time and more worryingly, some of them had ice. Beth had no troubles with working on ice, her balance was pretty good, despite what Jack Frost probably thought. However, with a partner that she didn't trust… that may turn out badly. She swallowed hard to get rid of the uneasy feeling. Uncle Ben seemed to catch onto the tension pretty quick – he was pretty good at that. He gave her a sympathetic look as he lowered the first of the logs onto the flatbed. Beth threw him an 'I know right?' look as she carefully spotted to make sure it was in the right place.

It continued pretty effortlessly for the next several hours. Beth began to wonder if her bad feelings were misplaced. For all she disliked Matthew, he was pretty good at his job if a little slower than her. The on-edge tightness in her limbs faded slightly as she tightened another strap. Then Matthew went for the middle strap before fully tightening the one before it. Beth bit her lip, wondering if she should point it out but she was worried he might really do something stupid if she said something. She kept watch out of the corner of her eye, hoping he would realize his mistake. He didn't. That's when a shimmer caught her eye. Beth turned slightly, distracted by the sudden glimmer of lights out of the corner of her eye but it disappeared as soon as she looked at it. That's when the next log tapped the one they were working on – the one with the loose strap.

The log immediately slid to the left and Beth knew it was going to slide out. She leapt straight for Matthew, shoving him to the other side of it before the log could roll over his leg. She heard him swearing when her foot slipped on the ice and she tumbled off the edge of the truck.

Beth felt the pain before she even knew what happened. It was sharp and throbbing and bit through any panic-stuck haze she was stuck in. It came from her wrist and when she glanced down, it was bent at an angle that wasn't natural. Panic and pain choked her. She couldn't seem to tear her eyes off her wrist.

"Beth move!"

Uncle's shout brought her out of her daze and her head whipped around to see the log sliding right off…. directly onto her. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she frantically tried to scramble backwards but she had completely forgotten about her limp wrist. It gave out under the weight of her body and she sprawled in the mud and slush. Panicked and terrified, her stomach dropping to the bottom of her stomach, Beth threw her arms over her face and waited for the worst.

_This is it. I'm gonna die. I'm sorry kids. I'm sorry Nana. I'm sorry Jack! _

Beth expected it to hurt real bad and then just stop. She expected that pain and she was prepared. But it never came. Instead she felt only a cool breeze across her cheek.

"Oh god, the icy hand of death-!"She couldn't help but squeak, thinking it was already over.

"Well that's rude."

_…Jack?_

Beth hesitantly cracked open an eye to find bright blue eyes looking into hers. The distant sounds of shouting could be heard faintly as she recognized who it was.

"Jack!" She cried out in surprise, sitting up abruptly. She panicked for a moment, thinking she really was dead before she realized Uncle Ben was leaning over her. His voice was distorted for a moment, her blood rushing through her veins.

"Jack who lass? Did you hit your head? Are you alright?" He fussed, immediately crouching down beside her. Beth blinked slowly, trying to process. Then her wrist gave a very loud protest and she flinched, yanking it into her lap. "Ah crud, lass that doesn't look good at all. Can you stand? We gotta get you help."

"Y-yeah. I'm alright." Beth said, getting shakily to her feet. Uncle Ben steadied her by grabbing her upper arm while she cradled her injured wrist. Jack, who had been crouching beside her, offered her some snow in a discreet fashion. Beth threw him a grateful look and placed it carefully over the injury, trying not to hiss as it twinged. She looked at the truck and saw it was supported by the forklift Uncle Ben had been driving. But that didn't make any sense – Ben had been too far away to catch it in time. Then she noticed the sparkle of ice that was keeping the log from falling completely off. She had some people to thank, big time. Then she remembered why she had jumped in the first place.

"Is Matthew hurt?" Beth asked as she followed Ben meekly towards the office. There was already a crowd gathering, trying to see what happened. Uncle Ben glared at anyone that came too near, his jaw obviously stiff. He glanced at her when she asked.

"That stupid boy nearly got ya both killed Beth. He's not hurt thanks to you but he'll be getting a major tongue lashing if I've my way." Uncle Ben growled.

"What even happened anyway?" Beth mused out loud then clamped her jaw shut when a particularly hard step sent another shot of pain going up her arm. She really hoped she hadn't broken it. It would make her practically useless if Nana had her way. No working, no chores, no playing, no nothing.

"I'm going to go get Sarah to get Nana. You look like you need a hospital." Jack said. Beth whirled on him but before she could protest he was already in the air.

"No Jack-!" She tried to hiss as quietly as she could but Uncle Ben heard her and looked bewildered.

"Jack who lass? That's the second time you've said the name. You sure you didn't hit your head?"

Beth blanched. Of course Uncle Ben heard. He always hears. She smiled sheepishly at him.

"I don't think so Uncle."

He didn't look convinced as they marched up the stairs into the bosses' trailer. Uncle Ben didn't even bother to knock, he just threw open the door. Beth knew Mr. Evans tolerated Ben's eccentric behavior because the workers loved him but she was beginning to wonder if this was starting to go overboard. But Mr. Evans took one look at her and the wrist she was cradling and told her to sit down. Beth hesitantly took the chair he pointed to, watching Ben nervously. He still looked furious.

"What happened?" Boss Evans asked coolly, always under control.

"Your blasted son that's what. The boy didn't tie his strap and the log slid out! If it hadn't been for Beth here, that idiot would've killed them both!" Ben said, waving his hand in a furious gesture. Beth felt uncomfortable sitting here when she spoke up.

"Um… it was a little loose but I should have said something. This is partially my fault too." She said, raising one hand. Mr. Evans fixed her with a sharp look and Ben looked around at her.

"You noticed? And you didn't say anything?!" Ben demanded and Beth cringed, feeling really guilty now. She had been worried at the time that Matthew would turn on her and shout then really lash out but it was a really stupid idea to keep quiet. Privately, she didn't think it would've made a difference. It's not like Matthew would have listened anyway.

Mr. Evans went to the door and none of them were surprised to see the crowd that had gathered outside. He called out firmly:

"Where is Matthew?" His voice was dangerously smooth and Dave came forward, pulling the boy by the arm. Matthew looked absolutely livid. Mr. Evans only gestured for him to sit down next to Beth, who tried to avoid looking at him, and then glanced once at everyone outside.

"Get back to work. Dave, contact Nana right away." He said calmly. Dave was already putting his phone away.

"She's already on the way. Says someone called as soon as it happened."

Beth bit her lip. Jack had gotten there really fast and Nana would be here in a few minutes flat with the way she drove. Not to mention she would be furious and Beth wasn't really looking forward to that. She watched apprehensively as Mr. Evans shut the door and walked around to stand by his desk before fixing both Beth and Matthew with a stern look. She was really hoping she didn't lose her job for this. They couldn't afford that.

"Matthew. Did you check your straps?" He began.

"I did- it must've been Beth that didn't check hers! Mine were all tight when I move-" Matthew protested angrily, jabbing an angry finger at Beth. She glared daggers at him. How could he lie?! But before she got the chance to defend herself, Evans cut him off.

"Don't lie to me." Matthew's father growled and Matt's jaw closed with a snap. "Ben was there and he saw it happen. So did you know that it was loose?"

"It wasn't!"

"Matthew."

"I-"

"Was it loose?"

"…It may have been." He finally admitted, throwing a poisonous glare at Beth for some reason. She glared balefully back. She was in no mood for his antagonism. Her wrist hurt and the rest of her was sore. Her clothes were soaked from sitting on the ground and she was cold. She wanted nothing more than to get this over with and hide under her bed covers for the day. Evans than looked at her.

"And you saw the straps were loose?"

"Yes sir." She admitted, even though she knew she was probably condemning herself.

"And you said nothing?"

"…No sir."

"That is very unlike you Beth. Usually you're the first one to chew someone out." Ben said bemusedly. Beth only gave a rueful half smile. Ben knew her really well. Mr. Evans sighed and rubbed his forehead when, with a loud bang, the door flew open and nearly smacked Matthew in the face.

"Where is mine lass?!" Nana's booming voice came echoing into the room as she ducked into the trailer, towering over Mr. Evans. Jack slid in beside Nana, barely avoiding the door. Beth threw him an exasperated look and he just came over to stand next to her.

"Brought Nana." He said, attempting to sound smug but she heard the concern in his voice.

Beth held her breath as Nana took one look at her and her injured wrist and whirled on Mr. Evans.

"Ye twice-poxed son did this sure as my name be Smith!" Nana shouted, her Slavic accent becoming increasingly strong. "I be catchin' that rotten child on mine lands more times than trees I then hauled! Yer boy has begotten my Beth, one of mine lasses, hurtin'! Ye be tellin' that boy a lesson or I be doin' it meself the nextly time I be catchin' him aye?!"

Uncle Ben looked actually frightened as he stood against the wall although he had no reason too. Matthew looked plain pale but the stubborn set of his jaw and the fury in his eyes told Beth this wasn't the last she'd be hearing of him. Jack looked downright impressed as Mr. Evans attempted to placate the giant of a woman, casting glares at Matthew as he went.

"I understand Nana. I'll have a thorough talk with my boy. I won't keep Beth here any longer with an injury but you will be hearing from me again soon." Mr. Evans finally said and Nana nodded victoriously, her muscle-rippled arms crossed against her chest. She turned to Beth and offered a hand to the girl. Beth took it and Nana hauled her up. For a moment, Beth was afraid she would just be tossed over Nana's shoulder like a sack of flour but Nana held off.

"Let's be gettin' ya to a doc aye?" Nana said gruffly and Beth nodded mutely as she followed her ward from the office and down to the Orphanage's rickety old van. Jack followed after them and handed Beth a snowball.

"Thanks." Beth whispered quietly, stripping off a glove and sticking the snow inside before putting on her wrist. It had become horribly swollen now and every movement was like stabbing a knife into it. She put on a brave face though. She wasn't unused to broken bones, sprains or any other type of injury. Working this job, and being a rather ambitious snowboard amateur, Beth had gotten accustomed to getting hurt. _That never means it gets any less painful, _she thought irritably to herself as she carefully strapped herself into the front seat.

"That looks bad." Jack said with a frown, sitting in the back seat of the car and looking at Beth's wrist. Nana gave an almost imperceptible shudder at the cold air he brought with him. Beth saw her smile slightly and she wondered just how much Nana believed in Jack.

"It's okay. I've had worse." Beth said softly after Nana turned on the car, so the woman couldn't hear her. She didn't want to worry Jack or Nana too badly. "And thank you again. I saw the ice on the log. How did you know I was in trouble?"

"I didn't." Jack replied, looking mildly disturbed. "I just stopped to talk to Sarah this morning and she pointed me to your job. I was flying over when I saw what happened. Are you sure you're okay?"

Beth then realized just how lucky she had gotten. If Jack hadn't been flying over… she dreaded to think about what would have happened. Her heart went cold for a moment before something occurred to her. Matthew had at least somewhat tightened the strap, at least that's what it had looked like from where she had been. There was no way it should've slid so completely free. And that glimmer – what had that been about? She shook her head slightly. Maybe she did hit her head.

"Yeah I'm sure." Beth finally told Jack, who didn't look entirely convinced. But that's when Nana turned off the side road that led to the worksite and punched it. Jack gave a yelp as he slid to the other side of the car as Nana turned sharply. Beth almost laughed if her wrist hadn't ruined it with an angry laugh of its own.

"You may want to get out of the car." She told him, her voice low enough for Nana not to hear it over the roar of their ancient engine. "Nana drives crazy."

"No kidding!" He shouted and leapt out of the open window. Beth immediately stuck her head out the window to see if he was okay. He floundered for a bit but caught his balance quickly enough. Then he zoomed to catch up with them. As he passed by, Jack gave a cheeky wave. Beth smiled briefly before bracing herself for another hard turn.

Jack might've thought this was crazy for Nana but she was actually taking it easier than usual to accommodate Beth. That didn't make her driving 'normal' by any standards. She was driving at least twenty over the speed limit most of the time and taking corners as if she was a rally driver. With Nana's varied past, Beth could see that. As such, they made it to the resident hospital in no time flat.

When Beth got out of the car, a little dazed but no worse for wear, she remembered the kids. She had no idea what nonsense they were going to get up to without Nana or Beth to supervise and she didn't really want to imagine it. Not to mention, she had no clue what Jack had told them to tell Nana. They could be panicking! Someone had to get back and look after them but she needed Nana to get the X-Ray. That left… Jack. Jack. The Winter Spirit. The guy who liked pranks and snow. Her imagination had fun dreaming up all sorts of horrors she could come back to if she left him in charge. But she didn't really have a choice.

So against her better judgment… Beth waited until Nana went inside to speak to the receptionist before side-whispering to Jack:

"Can you do me a massive favor?"

Jack looked at her incredulously.

"Depends on what it is."

"Can you go back to the house and make sure everyone's okay? Just keep an eye on them for a while and NOT destroy the house in the process?"

Jack grinned mischievously, his eyes sparkling. He twirled his staff onto his shoulder and gave her a mock salute. She stared at him suspiciously.

"You can count on me." He said and Beth stared at him for a moment or two, eyes narrowed. Then she shrugged.

"Thanks again. I owe you big time."

Jack grinned again, a little wider. She was beginning to wonder just what she owed him before he flew off towards the house. She squinted and threw a hand over her face, watching his blue hoodied back disappear into the distance. Beth really hoped he at LEAST had some semblance of responsibility. Then she immediately felt bad for even considering that after all he'd been through. Even from that bit of story she'd heard, she could understand that being alone for so long had probably left Jack craving attention and if the Pitch incident was anything to go by, he was earning it the hard way instead of the reckless way.

Then she heard Nana calling her name. Beth sighed reluctantly and turned to go inside the hospital. As soon as she entered, she wrinkled her nose at the scent of bleach and sterile air. She hated hospitals. And doctors. Nevertheless, she heaved her way towards the counter, submitting herself reluctantly to the impending x-ray.

XXX

An hour or so later and Beth was riding back towards the Orphanage, a stormy scowl on her face. Turned out her wrist was broken. It was now encased in a plaster wrap and resting in a sling because she had also bruised her shoulder when she collapsed on the ground. Beth wasn't so incensed about being injured, it was the fact that Nana had now prohibited her from doing ANYTHING.

For THREE WEEKS.

Beth had already graduated early – her job and playing with the kids was pretty much her only two sources of amusement. What books they had, she had already read. The TV only had so many channels. And she definitely was NOT snowboarding as Nana had already made quite clear. She was going to go absolutely mad. Beth could only sigh heavily as Nana pulled up to the house. The older woman gave her a stern look and Beth got out of the car forlornly. She was immediately greeted with shrieks.

"Beth's back!" Elliot screeched from the window. Beth grinned and waved at him. He waved enthusiastically back when a loud clamor came from inside and all the kids rushed outside. They would have tackled her too, which Beth was only too happy to accept, when Nana planted herself firmly in the way. All of them stumbled to a halt in her intimidating shadow.

"Ye bunch'll have t'be careful aye? Beth's not t'be rough-housed till she heals. Do ya understand?" Nana said imposingly. Kevin and Sam's eyes widened and leaned around to look at Beth as Nana went to go inside. She sighed when she realized they cautiously approached her as if she was made of glass. Haley, though, immediately ran up to Beth – her tiny brow furrowed in concern. Beth let the little girl touch the plaster cast and Haley looked terribly sad.

"It hurt?" She asked, almost frightened. Beth gave her a comforting smile and ruffled the girl's hair.

"You touched it and made it better. The magic of the princess always works." Beth said and Haley gave her a big-toothed grin, looking proud of herself as she readjusted the beat up tiara on her head. The tension broken, Sam immediately ran to her and threw his arms around her. Beth hugged the boy back tenderly and Catlin burst into tears before running up to her too. Beth gave a half-hearted chuckle as the rest of them came up too. She don't know what Jack had told them but they were obviously frightened and she felt horrible for scaring them so.

She caught sight of Jack out of the corner of her eye and he looked warmly back at her, giving her a small salute. Beth comforted the kids one by one, assuring them all she was okay by throwing Catlin over her shoulder with her good arm. The girl started giggling as Beth mouthed a 'thanks' to Jack.

"That's a boring cast." Kevin said, frowning at her arm. Beth turned to raise an eyebrow at him and Elliot jumped up and down excitedly.

"I know, we'll draw on it! That way it'll definitely get better faster!" He chimed in and they all agreed. Beth laughed, touched.

"It always works doesn't it? Why don't you all go find your markers? And thank Jack why don't you?" Beth asked and Elliot turned to smile up at the winter spirit.

"Thank you so much for playing with us while Beth was away!" He chirped politely.

"And for the snow!" Catlin added and they ran inside to find their art supplies. Beth raised an eyebrow at Jack at the mention of snow. He raised his hands defensively.

"ENCHANTED snow I swear. Nothing got wet." He insisted and floated a little bit closer, inspecting her sling with a falling smile. "How's your arm?"

She shrugged with the good shoulder.

"Not so bad. I've had worse." She said and glanced up when the clamor inside increased and Nana's loud voice could be heard. Jack followed her eyes and chuckled as something occurred to Beth.

"Where's Sarah? She wasn't with everyone else." Beth asked, turning to look at him. Jack's brow furrowed in confusion.

"That's strange, she was here a moment ago." He said, glancing around as if he had just noticed she was gone too. Then, over the sudden quiet of the forest, Beth heard distant shouting. Her face paled in a heartbeat.

"Oh crud." She swore and turned on her heel, sprinting full tilt into the woods. Beth barely had enough time to take in Jack's shocked expression before he chased her. She barely noticed when her foot caught in the snow and Jack balanced her back. She didn't even glance at him as she weaved for the tree's, looking for the clearing that Matt and his friends often trespassed into. She just KNEW those voices and Sarah's temper and she hoped she wasn't too late.

Beth immediately caught sight of them all standing in the clearing, pausing as her chest heaved – fighting for breath in the cold air. She could not help but tense in fury seeing Matthew, apparently dismissed from work as well, and his no-good buddies ganging up on her Sarah.

"Jack, give me a snowball." She all but demanded, holding her hand out. He looked at her like she was nuts.

"You're hurt Beth. I don't like bullies but this is crazy." He said and she fixed him with a pointed look.

"I'm really thankful you saved my life and I'm glad to know you care but that's practically my little sister over there and I'm going to go get her. So if-"

"Hold on! I said maybe not you not that I wouldn't help! They can't see me so they wouldn't know what hit them." Jack protested and Beth saw the bullies move in. This argument with a waste of time. Beth gave Jack one last stern look and held her hand out again. He sighed and muttered something along the lines of 'insane' before handing her a snowball. She noticed this one was more icy than usual and her lips curled up in a devilish smile. Maybe she'd do some damage.

"Hey jerks!" Beth shouted across the white space as Jack went to perch in a nearby tree, watching their movements carefully. When Matthew turned around to look at her, she hurled the snowball in her hand. It hit him hard on the side of his face and from the way he recoiled, he'd be bruised tomorrow. Beth's aim somehow became better under pressure. Sarah immediately ducked under Matt's friends reaching hands and ran to Beth. The girl grabbed Beth's good hand, to the older girls' immense surprise, and continued glaring balefully at the bullies many times her size. Yet Beth could tell she had been afraid – the way her hands trembled slightly and how she bit her lower lip. Beth squeezed her hand comfortingly and stepped in front of her as Matt rounded on them.

He sneered as soon as he caught sight of her. Beth raised her chin challengingly as they stalked closer. She knew she stood no chance against them – Matthew was a timber man so he was really strong. His two lanky friends didn't look particularly weak either, with their greasy hair and shifty eyes. Maybe on a good day Beth could at least do something but definitely not with a broken wrist. And Matthew looked _**pissed.**_ Nevertheless, she did her best to keep all indications of nervousness out of her face and body. She always had a good poker face.

"So you did break something after all. You know I got chewed out pretty bad because of you." He growled, touching the forming bruise on the side of his face. His friends chuckled and he shut them up with a glare.

"It wasn't Beth's fault, it was yours you stupid ogre." Sarah hissed from behind her. Beth had to use all of her restraint not to giggle at the look on Matt's face. He'd been called a lot of things, she was sure, but probably never an ogre. His face went red as his buddies started laughing at him in earnest and Beth had to feel a little bad for him. She wondered if he might have been a good guy, had he not been so desperate to rebel and hang out with bad company.

"You little bra-!" Matt shouted and leapt at them. Beth pulled Sarah out of the way, stepping away from the blow more easily on the snow then Matt as he tried to recover. His bodyguards came forward as well and Beth glanced over her shoulder. Jack was sitting up in the tree, beckoning to her. On the tree branch below him was an abnormally large snow pile up. She understood what he was going for immediately. Beth turned with more confidence to the approaching gang, carefully herding Sarah as she backed up to the tree.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened. We were both at fault." Beth started, holding out a placating hand. She had to prevent them from rushing before she and Sarah made it under the tree. She had no doubt Jack would leap in to protect them from the bullies but she didn't know how effective his power would be on non-believers.

"Yeah? Well everyone certainly seems to be on your side." He spat bitterly, his pace picking up slightly. Was Matthew jealous of her? She couldn't imagine why. Despite his attitude towards her and some others, he was generally well-like at school – something she never achieved. But it turned out he wouldn't accept apologies.

"You are trespassing." Beth pointed out. She kept stepping backwards until her back tapped the tree trunk. Beth shooed Sarah behind the tree. The girl was stubborn to move before Beth glanced upwards and Sarah followed her gaze. Then Sarah gave Beth a small smile and ducked behind the tree, likely making snowballs.

"And you should have left things alone." Matt growled and lunged. Beth, despite her faith in Jack, instinctively flinched and pressed herself against the trunk. Then there was a loud _fwoop_ and a slew of curses. Beth squinted through the mist of fallen snow and laughed abruptly as Matthew and his buddies attempted to untangle themselves, both from the snow and from each other. Jack floated down beside her, laughing despite the glimmer of anger in his eyes.

"You should be more careful about where you stand!" Beth taunted as they struggled to get up. Then Sarah ran out from around the tree with a war cry, her arm filled with ammunition.

"And who you pick fights with!" She shrieked furiously and hurled slushballs, packed with more gravel than usual. The boys yelped, still extremely confused about what was happening, and struggled to get to their feet. Jack tapped his staff on the ground, creating a large patch of ice that made them fall over themselves in their haste to get away. Breathless with laughter now, Beth, Sarah and Jack made the worst faces they could think of at the bullies retreating forms.

"Y-you're such a freak Beth!" Matthew cried as he ran. Then all three of them shouted in fright as an enormously loud voice boomed through the quiet woods.

"YE ROTTEN TWICE-FOOL LADS! I'LL BE HAVIN' YER SKIN FER STEPPIN' ONTO ME LANDS AGAIN!" Nana roared in fury and Beth saw the massive woman swinging a rather intimidating log in the bullies direction.

Beth fell on her backside, unable to keep standing with how hard she was laughing. She winced through her laughs as they rattled her injured wrist but it was too funny to stop. Sarah plopped down next to her, giggling still and Jack hovered in front of them both, the grin permanently affixed to his face as he watched Nana chase the hooligans away.

"She's definitely a grizzly." Jack said and Beth nodded, wiping tears from her eyes as they watered.

"Yeah I'd say so." She gasped out between her chuckles. Beth then collapsed into the snow under the tree, staring up into the branches as she caught her breath. So much all happened at once and she was really starting to feel tired. And happy, despite the prickling pain in her arm. She was overly warm and the cold snow felt really good on her face. As Beth sighed contentedly, sprawled out in the cold white, she felt a sharp pang from her shoulder.

"Ow!" Beth yelped instinctively, grabbing her injured shoulder as she sat up abruptly. At first, she glanced at Jack but Jack was only looking over her shoulder, concerned. Beth turned and saw Sarah, whose laughter had turned into a furious frown. The girl drew her foot back and gave Beth another kick to the leg. "Ow! Hey-!"

"You're stupid. You're a big stupid idiot!" Sarah shouted and kicked Beth again for good measure. Beth scrambled backwards, trying to get out of range. Horribly confused, Beth looked up at Sarah's face, hidden by her beanie and saw the girl was holding back tears. Then Beth just felt horrible. "You're so STUPID Beth! I can't believe you let that jerk almost get you killed!"

Sarah was terrified. She was just as attached to Beth as Beth was to Sarah. Beth wondered just what Jack had said and she glanced over her shoulder to glare at the winter spirit. Jack just shrugged helplessly. She turned again to look at the furious eleven-year old.

"Sarah, I'm sorry." Beth said placating, raising a hand to reach out to her. Sarah turned away, shoulders shaking. "I didn't mean to scare you guys. It was an accident and we all got out of it okay."

"You didn't." Sarah growled, pointing at Beth's broken wrist.

"I'll recover quickly. You know that."

Sarah went quiet for a few moments before whirling around and throwing her arms around Beth. The older girl smiled quietly, despite the protest from her injuries and hugged Sarah back tightly. Sarah's hands and arms trembled slightly but steadied when Beth hugged her as tight as she could. Then Jack cleared his throat. They both looked up at him in surprise.

"Don't I get some thanks too?" He asked plaintively and Beth and Sarah grinned at each other. They both threw their arms around him, Beth's good arm slung around his neck and Sarah's arms around his waist. Jack staggered collectively and Beth snickered at the look on his face.

"Thanks Jack!" They chorused and he blinked once, his eyes wide before a happy smile spread slowly over his face.

"Maybe I should save you guys more often." He joked and Beth elbowed him lightly in the ribs, turning to head back towards the house. Sarah flicked a bunch of snow in his face and Jack responded by sticking a bit of ice down the back of her jacket.

"Yeah this is the last time I'll need saving from you." Beth said airily, flipping her hair out of her face. It was the most pretentious thing she could think of doing at the moment and totally reminded her of those prissy girls at high school. Sarah rolled her eyes and Jack stuck a handful of snow down Beth's sweater. Beth screeched at the sudden change of temperature and they both laughed at her as she chased them all the way home.

* * *

A/N: Things are going to start getting stranger from here on out!

Thanks for reading, those 148 viewers and also to my one reviewer! You rock.

Please guys, do leave a review. It lets me know people are actually alive and it also lets me know how I'm doing as a writer.

Enjoy!


	4. Restless

**A/N: Hey, the author's note is at the top now! Many thanks to my now two reviewers, I'm really glad you've stuck around. I hope you find this chapter especially interesting. It's a little late but it's still technically Tuesday. **

**Please do leave a review - I like hearing what you guys have to say and I think this chapter will give you some theories!**

* * *

Beth reclined on the deck, her good arm flung restlessly on the cold wood. She watched brainlessly as her breath curled into fog and then up into the old maple beams. The cold nipped at her face and it was as relentless as ever. She'd been laying out here for a while, feeling cooped up and insane inside the house.

She'd been sitting inside for a week after all. Beth was really starting to understand what stir-crazy and cabin fever felt like. Not to mention she felt fat and flabby from lack of exercise. Beth sighed again, closing her eyes briefly. Every time she attempted escape Nana had caught her and dragged her back. She'd even scared off Jack! Beth hadn't seen the winter spirit in forever and she was beginning to miss him. How did Nana even do that? Speaking of Nana…

Beth glanced over at a tiny rocking chair at the corner of the deck. Nana was hunched over in the chair, leaning over some small clay figure. But instead of attentively moving the material around, Nana only reclined heavily against the back of the chair. Beth sat up slowly, leaning up on her good arm and craning her neck to see her warden's face. Nana's eyes were closed and Beth's chest swelled with hope. This was her chance. Slowly, ever so slowly, Beth dragged herself to the edge of the deck. The instant her foot made contact with the snow, Nana's voice came rumbling out from somewhere behind her.

"And wheres are ya goin'?" It was ominous, malicious and threatened an endless amount of chores. Beth groaned and flopped back onto the deck. It gave a loud creak in protest.

"Nanaaaaaa!" She whined, looking up at the woman towering over her with what she hoped were puppy dog eyes. Her warden looked down on her, unimpressed, her massive arms crossed over her chest. Beth sighed for the fiftieth time that day and gave up. She started to resign herself to another horribly dull….

"Beth!"

…Jack?

Beth propped herself up in confusion, glancing towards Nana who had gone back to reclining in her chair. The older woman gave no inclination she'd heard anything. Beth then peered into the whiteness of her driveway, squinting her eyes against the snowfall. She was beginning to wonder if she'd been hearing things and finally lost her mind when something incredibly cold touched the back of her neck.

"Ack!" Beth screeched, whirling around and barely missed colliding with Jack. He leaned back just in time, his blue eyes dancing as he pulled his staff away from her.

"Lass whattya doin' nows?" Nana asked suspiciously and Beth tossed a glare at the winter spirit. She couldn't believe he had snuck up on her so quickly. He snickered softly as Beth stood up and tossed Nana a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, the icicles dropped on me." She explained, pointing to the dripping ice edging their porch roof. Nana raised her eyebrow and made to get up when Beth took a step down. "Is it alright if I go meet the kids on the gate? I promise I won't go past it."

Nana looked contemplative, eying Beth carefully. Beth tilted her head innocently and after a long while, Nana leaned back into her chair and nodded grandly.

"Thank you Nana!" Beth chirped excitedly and took off towards the gate. Nana's sharp voice followed her.

"No runnin' ya daft cabbage!" She shouted and Beth nearly stumbled in her haste to slow down, continuing to walk at a slower pace. Nevertheless Beth couldn't help sharing an excited grin with Jack, who'd followed her out. He only grinned wider, looking as if he couldn't sit still. He'd also been suspiciously quiet throughout this entire ordeal. Beth wondered what he had in store for her but ANYTHING would be better than sitting at home.

XXX

-Jack-

When Jack had saved Beth from a log, he had been absolutely terrified. She was the first kid his age to be able to see him in three hundred years and she was a lot of fun. Not to mention she reminded him a lot of himself when he saw her with the other orphanage kids. And they loved her a lot.

He couldn't help but wince when he saw Beth's wrist, twisted and swollen. It'd been a long time since he'd suffered injuries like that. Pitch had beaten him up pretty good but he'd come away from it with sore bruises that took a while to heal. He hadn't broken a bone since he became Jack Frost but he'd had enough of them in the past, ones he could now remember. They hurt. Yet Beth put on a brave face, insisting she was alright. That really didn't stop him from running to get Nana. The way Beth kept glancing over at the log cart when she thought people weren't looking concerned him. He couldn't help feeling that there was something weird with this whole situation so he hurried a little more than usual.

Of course as soon as he arrived at the orphanage, he had no idea what he was going to do. He couldn't just tell Nana Beth was hurt- Nana couldn't see him. And it's not like Jack could just tell one of the kids their big sister, the girl they adored, was hurt either. They might panic. After a moment of consideration, Jack sought out Sarah. The kids were all inside and there were no open windows or doors so he floated up to the room he saw Beth in once. (I wasn't peeping, he tells himself, she was considering going downstairs anyway.) He was relieved to find Sarah lying on the bed, looking incredibly bored. Jack tapped the window with the staff and the girl's head jerked up to look at him. Her eyes went wide and she immediately ran over to open the window. It took her awhile, the joints were rusted and old. Jack had to remove some of the ice from around them just to get the thing to open.

"Jack! What're you doing back so soon? Did Beth chase you off?" Sarah asked, grinning in triumph as she forced the stupid thing open.

Jack was suddenly struck with a conflict. He wasn't so sure what to tell her. So he went with the vague, hoping to avoid worrying Sarah.

"She kind of did yeah. You mind asking Nana if she could pick up Beth?" He said, trying to sound nonchalant. Sarah blinked up at him in confusion, her smile falling slightly.

"Why would Nana need to pick up Beth? Beth always hitches a ride home with Uncle Ben."

Jack scrambled for an answer, keeping his voice light-hearted.

"She's not feeling good is all."

"Beth never gets sick. She hardly ever tells us when she isn't feeling well anyway. No offense but why would she tell you?" Sarah said, looking hard at him. Darn, Sarah was sharp. Jack swallowed hard. He was a trickster and a prankster but he was never a very good liar. Also, Sarah's off-hand comment made him worried that Beth might have been more hurt than he'd seen. In which case, it would be best to get her to hospital quicker.

"Come on Jack. Just tell me. I can handle it. I'm the second oldest after all." Sarah said confidently, looking up at him. She was worried but she hid it well.

Jack sighed.

"Beth hurt her wrist. Nana should probably come look just in case."

Sarah paled slightly but nodded and ran off down the stairs, calling for Nana. Jack flew down to the lower window and watched as Sarah straight up told Nana that 'Jack Frost told me Beth got hurt' and blinked in astonishment as Nana accepted that answer in a flash. Whatever thoughts he'd had about Nana being a frightening awful foster home disappeared when the old woman rose with a speed he didn't think she had in her. Within minutes, Nana was out the door, giving strict instructions to Sarah to keep the kids calm and driving off. Assured that Nana would be there shortly, Jack flew off to check on Beth.

It wasn't till later he learned that telling Sarah first, that Beth got hurt, was a mistake.

Turned out that Beth really had broken her wrist. She seemed awfully cheerful about it but Jack figured it was all just to keep the kids calm. He hadn't even noticed Sarah was missing before Beth heard shouting. How had she slipped out of his sight so quickly? There had been a miniature scuffle between himself, Elliot and Kevin. Maybe that's when Sarah had run off. By the time Jack even realized that, Beth was sprinting away. He immediately caught sight of the bullies as soon as she did. He could only watch as Beth's jaw tightened in anger and she flung her out and demanded a snowball.

Jack was legitimately concerned for her safety. Her wrist was already broken and there were three guys, all of which were taller and heavier than she was. He had absolutely no doubt about his abilities, of course. Jack could keep them safe easily and he tried to tell her that but Beth was adamant in doing it herself. He only gave her what she asked for anxiously and hovered over the clearing. He had to say he was pretty impressed by the way Beth handled herself. He was also pretty impressed to see just how protective of Sarah she was. He couldn't believe he'd been unable to see it before – Sarah was like Beth's Jamie. Just like he'd do anything to keep Jamie safe, Beth would go to the same lengths for Sarah. Except Beth was human and she could get hurt bad.

Despite being nervous, Beth caught his eyes and he followed her to a tree. It took him a moment to understand what she wanted him to do. Once he caught on, he was really glad he'd met her because watching those bullies run straight into Nana was probably one of the funniest things he'd ever seen… excepting that one time Bunny came back to the Warren to find snow covering the ground. Jack's amusement was abruptly cut short by Sarah's fury with Beth. He suddenly felt like he was intruding on something he shouldn't be and broke the silence with a half-hearted wry comment:

"Don't I get some thanks too?"

Jack had been expecting a smart reply, something clever and funny. Or maybe a snowball in retaliation. He hadn't, however, been expecting both of them to fling themselves at him. Jack froze up, a sudden rush of affection filling his veins. He couldn't help the stupid grin that spread over his face as Beth flung her good arm around his shoulders, giving him a side hug as Sarah buried her face into his chest. He'd gotten hugs from Jamie of course and he loved those. But this was definitely nice too. The anxious knot that had been lingering in his chest since Beth's injury cleared up as Beth teased him and he stuck snow down her sweater.

He couldn't help but laugh as he took off with Sarah, Beth's indignant shouts behind them. Yeah, these were great people.

XXX

-Jack-

Jack was sorry to say after the bully incident, he'd been pulled away from hanging out with orphanage kids by his duties. He'd been reluctant to leave but he also really wanted to see Jamie. A week or so later, he finally managed to get to Jamie and he had an idea. Or rather, Jamie had an idea. Jack had been telling the boy about the new people he met every so often – Jack never could stay away from Jamie too long – and Jamie listened seriously when Jack told him about Beth's getting hurt.

"She's probably really bored. I was bored when I hurt my leg too, cause Mom wouldn't let me go outside." Jamie said, kicking his legs aimlessly from the rock he was sitting on.

Jack could imagine that. Beth didn't really seem like the kind of person who took sitting still really well and he'd only really talked to her for two days. Then Jamie leaned forward, an earnest smile on his face.

"Do you think you could take me to meet them? Maybe we could cheer Beth up!" He said excitedly.

"I don't know Jamie, it's pretty far. We'd be gone for awhile too." Jack said. It wasn't like he was too opposed to the idea – he vaguely remembered Beth mentioning something about wanting to meet Jamie. But still, Jack would rather not get Jamie in trouble with his mom if he could help it. Jamie just brushed his concerns off.

"It's okay! I'll just tell Mom I'm gonna meet some friends! It's not really lying cause I'm sure I'll like them too if they're your friends!" Jamie said cheerfully, sliding off the rock and running back towards his house before Jack could stop him. "I'll be a sec!"

Jack sat for a moment in silence before chuckling to himself. Jamie was great. He was a little conflicted about the lying to his mom but it was sort of true. Jack had no doubt that Jamie would get along great with everyone in Senatchee. And it's not like it was too long of a flight – fifteen minutes at the most. As soon as Jack arrived at the Bennett house, Jamie was just running out and yanking his coat on.

"Be careful Jamie!" His mom called from somewhere inside. Jamie grinned once at Jack and he grinned back excitedly. Then the boy shouted over his shoulder.

"I will Mom!" He then lowered his voice to whisper to Jack. "Come on, let's go!"

Jack crouched down and let Jamie get onto his back. He'd been flying with Jamie a couple of times since Pitch attacked and found that this was the easiest way to do it. Jack stood when Jamie was steady.

"Holding on tight?" Jack asked and Jamie nodded, his smile wide. "Alright! Then let's go!"

Jack sprung into the cold winter air and Jamie wrapped his arms tighter around Jack's neck, laughing. Jack couldn't help but laugh too. Flying was awesome but it was even better with someone else. He'd really missed being able to share his life with other people. As they passed over the trees and into the clouds, Jamie urged him to go faster.

"You asked for it!" Jack teased and called the wind to throw them along. It obliged with all the eagerness of an energetic puppy and they both shouted in joy as the landscape blurred beneath them. By the time they arrived in Senatchee, Jack was pretty sure Jamie's hair had learned how to defy gravity. When he told him so, Jamie just laughed.

"Cool! Now I'll be just like Ian!" He said, referring to one of the game characters Jack had seen plastered on Jamie's walls. Jack just ruffled his hair more as let the boy off his shoulders in front of the school. While Jamie had the day off, the kids from the orphanage were just walking home. Catlin was the first one to see him.

"Look! It's Jack! And he brought someone with him!" She called out and ran over. Jamie suddenly appeared a bit shy when he realized just how many kids there were. Jack put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and waved to the approaching Catlin. She paused a polite distance away but was nearly bowled over by Kevin's exuberance.

"We haven't seen you in forever! And dude, who is this? Can you see Jack too? Where're you from?" Kevin asked. Sam sighed and gave his twin a light shove before offering a hand.

"Sorry about my brother. I'm Sam."

Jamie glanced once at Jack, who smiled, and shook Sam's hand. He figured Sam would get along with Jamie best. They seemed to share the same interests but Sam was a bit more reserved. He also privately hoped Jamie could get Sam to like him a little bit more. Beth was right when she said Sam was pretty closed off.

"Jamie."

"Yeah, don't worry about Kevin, he's rude." Sarah came forward next, offering her fist. Kevin rolled his eyes. "I'm Sarah. It's awesome to meet you Jamie."

"Oh, I thought you were Beth." Jamie said honestly as he greeted the other kids, gaining a bit more confidence. Jack shrugged when Sarah gave him a questioning look. So he had neglected to mention how old everyone was. It would be a surprise.

"Nah, Beth's at home resting. Or she's supposed to. I don't think she is." Sarah replied, stuffing her hands into her pockets. Elliot and Kevin chuckled at some unknown joke and Catlin glared at them.

"She'll be really glad to see you guys. Nana hasn't let her out of the house." Kevin said, grinning before falling in step with Jamie. "So you totally look like Ian, how'd you get your hair to do that?"

Jack laughed as Jamie's face lit up. The ice was broken and everyone started asking him questions. Jamie looked all too happy to answer.

"Think you guys can get back alright? I'm gonna see if I can spring Beth for the afternoon." Jack asked once he was sure Jamie would be okay without him.

"Yeah, we'll be alright!" They chorused as Jamie asked at the same time, "Who is Nana?"

Jack left the Senatchee gang to explain as he flew off to the orphanage. He was happy to find that Nana had at least let Beth out enough to sit on the porch otherwise he'd be really hard-pressed to get her out. She was sprawled out, her healing arm in a cast that had looked like it'd been through one of Bunny's color rivers, and looking bored out of her mind. Beth still hadn't noticed him so he called her name. He snuck around the back side of porch with a grin when she sat up in confusion. Then he pulled the same trick on her he'd pulled a week ago. Beth made another god-awful noise and he laughed, leaning back when she tried to retaliate. She froze instantly when Nana called her out. Jack was pretty sure her ears turned pink in embarrassment when she came up with a quick excuse.

He contemplated throwing a snowflake at Nana (would it even work on her?) before Nana relented. Beth's excitement was nearly tangible as she tore towards the gate. She probably would've fallen when Nana told her to slow down if he hadn't propped her up with his staff at the last second. As soon as they were out of earshot, Beth flashed a smile at him.

"Took you long enough to get here Frostie. I was starting to think I'd been under the effects of painkillers too long and I'd dreamed you up." She joked. He couldn't deny the smallest flicker of pain at her words despite knowing she didn't mean it. But he just smirked back.

"Should I be flattered?" Jack teased and Beth laughed out loud. It was not unlike how North laughed – that kind of laugh that made you think they were really happy just to laugh. The kind that made you want to laugh too. He joined her without a second thought. That's was how they reached the gate, bantering about nothing and elbowing each other. Beth's grinning face continued when she saw the kids and he watched her face intently as her eyes ran over all of them and then flickered back to Jamie. He snickered at the resulting expression.

"Is that-?" Beth asked, pointing at Jamie who was currently laughing along with something Elliot said.

"Yeah, that's Jamie. I figured you were getting a little bored. Actually, it was his idea." Jack said, leaning on his staff. Beth reclined on the gate as she waited for the kids to get close enough to spot them. They looked pretty engrossed in whatever they were talking about.

"Smart kid." Beth murmured then paused. It was a moment before she added, "Not like you."

Jack turned to fix her with an offended look before reaching up for a tree branch above her head. Beth followed his eyes, tensing up. Jack caught the horrified look on her face a half second before he yanked, dumping all the piled up snow onto her head.

"Aww really?! I was kidding!" Beth grumbled, dusting it off with her good hand and attempting to pull great lumps of it out of her hood. Jack's laughter was interrupted by loud shouting.

"Beth you're free!" Sarah shouted and all the kids came charging up to her. Beth accepted their tackles, (more like gave up from where Jack was standing) with a grin. He noted they were pretty careful to avoid her arm as they sat on her stomach, chatting excitedly about Jamie.

"Dude he likes stories too-"

"And Dragon Quest!"

The boy they were talking about came to stand by Jack, laughing behind his sleeve at the sight of Beth sprawled out on the ground, trying to keep up with the endless chatter. Jack was pretty sure she was just smiling and nodding because that was really the only way to respond. Eventually Beth spoke over them.

"Yeah yeah! Thank you but I think I can ask him myself!" Beth said and reached a gloved hand to Jamie from her spot on the ground. "I feel like I already know you but my name's Beth. I've heard a lot about you from Jack, I'm glad I got a chance to meet'cha."

Jamie's eyes widened once he caught a good look at Beth. He shook her hand with wonder.

"You can see Jack? But you're so…. you're so old!" He stammered and then flushed as soon as he realized what he said. Jack just broke down at the look on Beth's face. Kevin sniggered and Haley smacked his leg. Sarah looked excitedly between Jack and Beth as if expecting a fight. After a moment of silence, Beth shook her head with a smile.

"Well I wouldn't call myself old but yeah I guess it's a little strange for me to still believe it fairy tales." Beth said, sparing Jamie but the look in her eyes told Jack she blamed him. It was partially his fault but he was a little cautious of whatever revenge she was planning. He reasonably took a step back when she detangled herself from her house-siblings but she seemed to ignore him. "Sooooo Jamie, how do you like homemade macaroni?"

"I love it!" Jamie shouted excitedly, joined by the others. Beth nodded sagely and Jack strode to keep up with them as they walked towards the house. Jack didn't notice Beth was purposely walking slower until something wet slid down the back of his shirt. He yelped at the unexpected feeling and drew an icicle from the back of his shirt. Jack looked at Beth, who waggled her fingers at him innocently. He noticed Jamie glanced at her in surprise – he was pretty surprised himself. Jack prided himself on being hard to prank.

"Revenge is sweet isn't it?" Beth said. They stared at each other for a moment, Jack's lips twitching and everyone looking back and forth between the older kids with expectation. Then Beth ran for the house, all the kids in tow. Jack gave chase, throwing snowballs but lightly. He was happy to see Jamie running right with them and marveled at just how easy it was for kids to make friends.

"Ey! What'd I tell ya about the runnin'?!" Nana's booming voice cut across the woods as she walked out of the porch. Immediately Beth and her housemates froze, leaving Jamie to run a few more steps before nearly running face first into the legs of the towering woman. Jack immediately flew to his side as Jamie stepped backwards, eyes wide and gulping as Nana fixed him with a questioning look. "An who ya be young lad?"

"Um… Jamie." He said quietly looking scared through.

"She's actually really nice Jamie. She just looks scary." Jack murmured helpfully. He was pretty sure Jamie didn't quite believe that but he did look a little braver.

"He's our new friend Nana! We just met him and asked him if he wanted to come over. I hope that was okay?" Elliot explained, his eyes looking worried. Nana's eyes seemed to soften considerably. Jack wondered if he could use the same expression on Beth.

"Aye I be thinkin' that's alright. Jamie, lad, I hope yer hungry. Made lotsa for these kids." Nana said brusquely, turning to hold the door. Jack slid in with everyone else as Jamie gave a nod to Nana, still marveling at her. Jack almost snickered as Nana fixed Beth with a stern look and the older girl winced apologetically.

As he entered the kitchen ahead of everyone, he noticed it smelled wonderful. Home-cooked food. He didn't often get hungry but the smells in here made his mouth water. Beth joined him ahead of everyone else, stepping into the little kitchen and gesturing for him to sit on one of the bar stools. Jack took her offer as she reached into the rickety old cupboards to pull out silverware.

"Did you make the food?" Jack asked as he reached over to take a stack of plates out of her arm before she could drop them. Beth threw him a look that clearly said she didn't want his help but he ignored it.

"Nah. I'm not usually allowed anywhere near the preparation of food." Beth said and it drew an unexpected laugh out of Jack. She put it so bluntly yet sounded so mournful about it.

"That's because you're the worst cook ever Beth!" Sarah's voice yelled out from the hallway as she stumbled into the kitchen, still yanking off her boots.

"Put your boots in the entryway, not in the kitchen!" Beth returned and sighed, muttering, "You burn eggs once, ONCE, and you're banned from food forever."

"It be more than once. Yer ban's fer good reason lass." Nana said and everyone behind her laughed as Beth pouted, her chin in her hand as she leaned on the counter. Jack sniggered as her fingers tapped the counter in annoyance.

"It can't be that bad can it?" Jamie supplied helpfully as Sarah pointed him to the spot Jack was sitting on. Jack got obligingly out of the way, instead choosing to sit on the edge of counter. Beth looked at Jamie, her eyes wide. She studied him for a moment before saying:

"You know what Jamie. I love you. Come over anyyyyytime you want."

"Just don't eat anything she gives you!" Kevin whispered from Jamie's side. Jamie giggled as Beth cuffed Kevin over the back of the head lightly. Once everyone was settled, Nana took a large glass dish from the oven, her hair reaching the ceiling as she placed it on the counter, leaving a large spoon. Beth helped to dish out the food as Nana poured drinks for everyone. It was loud and lively, everyone attempting to talk over each other as Jack amused Jamie and Kevin by drawing ice shapes on the sides of their glasses. Once everyone had large piles of steaming noodles and cheese on their plates, the sound dimmed somewhat as their attention was turned to food.

Jack leaned there, in the middle of the warm room, feeling content. He'd attended, unofficially, dinners at the Bennets and had often been invited to stay with the other guardians but this was something else. It was chaotic with this many people all crammed into one room but it felt… homey too. He knew they could see him as Jamie turned to speak a quick word or two to him before being drawn in by Sam again. He knew they could see him and he was here, having dinner with friends. He was pretty sure this feeling was never going away. Beth joined him with a plate of her own food and discreetly offered him a fork. Jack's eyebrow raised in question as he took it from her.

"Relax, I didn't cook it. Nana and Sam cook all the food here and they're like pros. I don't know if winter spirits eat but if you want to try some, it's pretty darn good." Beth assured him as they both glanced at Nana. She looked to be busy with the stove and Jack glanced down at the macaroni on Beth's plate suspiciously. She rolled her eyes dramatically and started on her own portion. Jamie heard what Beth said and he turned around to look at Jack.

"You should! It is really good."

Assured by Jamie, Jack took a bite. He'd eaten some of Jamie's food before, mostly sweets, and that was usually the extent of what he'd tried. Jack hadn't had an actual made from scratch meal in… well, in forever. Beth and Jamie were right, it WAS really, really good. He suddenly understood why all the kids had been so excited for it. Jack ignored the rather smug look on Beth's face as he reached for more. Jack hadn't realized he had been hungry until he ate all that Beth had sectioned out for him and took a piece from her side. She immediately noticed, waving her fork at him.

"Hey! I can get more, don't you steal from me." Beth threatened and he gave her grin when he noticed she still had her gloves on. Everyone else had taken theirs off to eat, she was the only one with them still on. Not to mention, Jack could vaguely remember she had worn them that one night they had stayed up to talk despite being inside and getting ready for bed.

"Isn't that uncomfortable?" He asked, pointing his own fork at her gloved hands. Beth glanced at them and shrugged. He noticed that Sarah tensed from the corner of his eye and wondered why that was.

"Not really." Beth answered but didn't elaborate. He was about to pry when Nana set a large pie on the counter.

"Hope ye've got room ye rascals. Plenty more." She said and portioned out slices. The apple and cinnamon smell wafted over the room as Beth turned to get whipped cream from the fridge. They passed slices around and Beth smiled at the expression Jack didn't know he had on his face. She snagged one of the bigger pieces and put a large helping of cream on top. She put it conveniently between them and turned to distract Nana as Jack took a bite. He couldn't thank her enough – it was even better than the macaroni.

"When yer all finished, ya'll can go play." Nana said, collecting the left overs to put away. Jack saw Beth's face light up before Nana added: "Cept ye lassie. Yer stayin' outf it."

Beth's face fell and she sagged against the counter dramatically. Sarah patted her on the back sympathetically as she walked by to hand her plate to Nana.

"You think we could have our story early today? Jamie likes fairy tales too." Sam asked as he let his twin steal what was left of his pie. Jamie nodded enthusiastically from beside him. Nana looked at him and Jack couldn't tell if she was surprised or not. She always looked gruff to him.

"Aye? It be alright wit me. Ye'll be helpin' the cleanin' then if ye want it early."

All the kids nodded in agreement and hopped down to help with the dishes. Jamie went to help too before Beth held a hand out to stop him.

"You're a guest Jamie. Just relax."

"But I want to help!"

Jack couldn't help but smile. That was the Jamie he was so darn proud of. Beth blinked in surprise.

"Well if you want too… Come help me grab some blankets? More fun that way." She said and Jamie nodded enthusiastically. Jack followed them as Beth made her way upstairs.

"Are you going to help too or cause trouble?" Beth asked him cheerfully as Jamie started at the squeaky stairs before laughing.

"I always help." He responded just as cheerfully. Beth looked at him like he'd suddenly grown wings and he felt a little offended. Then her face softened as she pointed out the closet to Jamie, helping him pull out a few.

"Yeah you do. I can't believe I've known you for, like, a week and I already owe you so much."

"Invite me to dinner more often and I'll call it even. Just don't cook." Jack replied and she laughed, throwing a blanket over his head. He grinned and pulled it off easily. He didn't want to startle Nana with the sudden floating blankets so he made it seem like Beth was carrying them. The kids were just finishing up and Catlin came to help Jamie throw the blankets over the floor. Beth flopped into a pile of pillows just as Kevin and Elliot made to jump in and Jack snickered as they just jumped on her instead. She pulled her injured wrist out of the way just in time and grunted as they landed on her.

Jack took up residence in the window alcove that he'd seen Beth sitting in that night, sitting by the cat who looked up at him with one good eye. Mr. Hulk showed he remembered the winter spirit by reaching out a lazy paw to rest on Jack's thigh before falling back asleep. Sam and Jamie took the spot by the hearth as Sarah leaned back against Beth's knees and Catlin sat on Nana's lap. Little Haley surprised Jack by bringing her blanket and pillow to sit on the ground next to him. She gave him a small smile and he returned it as they all waited for the story.

"Well Jamie, lad, yer the guest. What wouldya like to hear?"

XXX

After the story ended, all the kids were ready to play. Jamie had, unsurprisingly, asked for stories about Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman and Jack Frost. Jack had been astonished when Nana had pulled up a story about him. It was a little exaggerated and inaccurate but it was still about him. He really wondered where she'd heard it. The old woman seemed to know a lot about him and the Guardians. Jack wished he could ask but Jamie pulled him along outside. Nana allowed Beth to sit on the porch as long as she didn't participate. Beth gave her word and Jack could tell she had no inclination of going back on it.

So Jack started up a snowball fight. They split up into teams. Jamie, Catlin and surprisingly, Sam were on his team. Sarah headed the other with Haley, Kevin and Elliot. He quickly discovered that Sarah was the crack shot as Beth called encouragement from the porch. In order to keep his team from losing too many points, Jack took on Sarah and let Jamie take on the rest. He'd taught Jamie well – the kid was pretty much a prodigy of snowball fights now. Nevertheless, Sarah's team was putting up quite the fight. Jack was so engrossed in what was happening he failed to notice that Beth had started looking tense, her eyes flickering to a tree on the right and blinking.

Their fun was interrupted when a loud crack shattered the peaceful silence.

"MOVE!" Beth shouted and Jack whipped around when she ran past him, lunging for Jamie and Elliot who were directly in the path of the falling tree. Jack's heart stopped in his chest as he flew after them, barely managed to catch Beth's wrist before she fell on her broken arm. The tree hit the ground with an extremely loud crash and the silence that followed was only pierced by Haley's sudden tears. Jack looked frantically at Beth, who had her injured arm wrapped about both boys. Jamie looked startled and frightened but was bravely trying to comfort Elliot who looked as if he was about to cry. He'd hardly noticed his hand was wrapped around the bare skin of Beth's wrist when he realized his skin felt like it was burning. Jack pulled his hand away in surprise and Beth stumbled, catching herself as Nana ran out of the house.

Why was Beth's skin so hot? Was she sick? Most people felt warm to him but Beth felt like she had a fever. He was about to ask when Beth looked at Jack hesitantly, her brow furrowed.

"You… didn't see a glimmer over there did you?"

"What glimmer?" He asked stupidly, his mind still reeling after the tree falling so suddenly and finding her skin so warm.

"It was over by the tree… before it fell. I thought-" Beth said hushed, her lips pulled into a frown. She rubbed circles into Elliot's back as the boy clung onto her shirt. Jamie looked up at Jack and he looked scared. Jack really didn't like seeing that look.

"Could it be… Pitch?" Jamie asked, hesitant as if afraid of hearing the answer.

Jack could have sworn he would've seen Pitch coming from a mile away. He could tell Jamie there was no way but he wasn't sure of himself. Beth had seen a glimmer… maybe it had been nightmare sand.

"The Boogyman?" Elliot asked fearfully, his hands clutching Beth's shirt tighter. Beth threw him a small smile.

"It's probably just me Elliot. I've been stuck inside for a week and I'm probably losing it. Besides I've heard Jack kicked some Boogyman butt, showed him." She said, her voice light. Jack could see she was still concerned and he followed her lead.

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't Pitch Jamie." Jack said reassuringly. "But if it makes you guys feel better, I'll go take a look."

Jamie and Elliot nodded and Jack saluted them. He threw one last glance at Beth but she was staring at the spot where the tree fell, her eyebrows drawn in thought. How did she see something that he couldn't? How did none of the other kids standing there, especially Jamie, miss it? The warm feeling he'd been walking on for a week was starting to dissipate as he searched the woods looking for old enemies and wondering just what he'd stumbled into.


	5. Damaging Suspicions

**A/N: New chapter! This one is a little bit shorter and feels a bit fast. But it's got some interesting developments so do enjoy and throw your theories at me. I like hearin' em. **

**Many thanks to my two new reviewers - I really appreciate your comments. Hopefully this will give you some more curious things to think about.**

**Again, please review! And throw ridiculous crazy ideas about what could be happening. Also review because you will earn my eternal respect.**

* * *

Beth wrapped her good arm around Jamie's shoulders as Jack flew away. She really hoped it wasn't Pitch she was seeing. Even those short few weeks of nightmares had been absolutely awful. She had no wish to relive those moments.

"Lass what in tha' blazes?" Beth started as Nana stepped over the tree, Haley settled in her arms. The little girl held on to their ward as if the world was falling down around her too. Nana's sharp eyes were furrowed in concern.

"I don't know Nana. It just fell over." Beth said. If Jack couldn't see the glimmer and none of the kids saw it, Nana would definitely think she was nuts. She was starting to think she might be a little nuts too. But she had been so sure she'd seen something standing by the tree – something just out of her sight. It was just like the incident at work – when she'd turn to look at it, it vanished. Maybe she had been seeing things. The trees had been rattled by windstorms and snow over the years. Some of them were bound to fall over eventually. But that feeling of fear and something wrong had overwhelmed her, forcing her into action just in time.

A soft touch on her shoulder made her jerk out of her thoughts.

"Ye'll right lass?" Nana asked, black eyes searching her own. Beth swallowed and nodded, herding Jamie and Elliot inside. The other kids followed them, looking subdued. Sarah came up to take Beth's hand and she squeezed comfortingly. That was the second time in under two weeks Beth had nearly gotten herself killed. It was no wonder Sarah was looking a little drawn. Nana and Beth settled the kids in the living room and Beth fiddled with the TV and the old game system they had, letting Kevin, Sam, Jamie and Catlin play. Jamie still looked jumpy, Beth noticed, his eyes always wandering to the window. He had to be worried about Jack. Beth couldn't imagine how important Jamie was to the winter spirit and she was touched to know Jack felt he could leave Jamie with her.

Beth settled in the window alcove, absently petting Mr. Hulk as she rubbed her wrist where Jack had grabbed her. She'd seen his confusion and surprise. When he'd asked earlier about her gloves, she'd been wary of answering him. He'd think she was weird or different. Maybe she was. Beth knew he felt how warm her skin was. Part of the reason she hated going to the doctor was because they were forever telling her she was running a fever. But it didn't bother her at all. She'd always been this warm and she certainly didn't feel sick. At all. Her health was almost always fantastic. Nana just said she ran hot – some people did.

Beth had taken her word for it. She was only a little bit different then, not straight-out strange. But's Jack's expression had told her something completely the opposite. Had Nana lied to her? Was it really weird that Beth ran so hot? She kept her fingers around her wrist, still feeling the cold of Jack's hand.

She was brought of her reverie by a tug on her sleeve. Beth blinked and looked down at a pair of large brown eyes.

"Did you really see something?" Jamie asked her, looking very serious for someone his age. Beth gave him a small smile and pulled Mr. Hulk into her lap so Jamie could sit beside her. He pulled himself up.

"I don't know. I'm really starting to think I was just seeing things." She answered honestly, scratching the big tomcat's ears. His rumbling purrs helped soothe her. She still felt so on-edge and she wasn't entirely sure why. Jamie went quiet for a moment, swinging his feet restlessly. She put a hand on his shoulder – he looked more agitated than she was. "Hey, I'm serious. It's probably nothing for you to worry about."

"Jack seemed to believe you." Jamie said quietly, "So I'm going to believe you too. Sometimes we pretend bad things don't exist and they just get worse. You should believe what you need to too."

Beth's words caught in her throat. His words struck a chord somewhere but she couldn't quite remember what. Where did a kid learn to say such profound things anyway? No wonder Jack liked him – Jamie was something special. He seemed so brave. Maybe she needed to face up to the idea that something worse was lurking but she wasn't quite convinced that all of this wasn't just coincidence. Nevertheless she let out a sigh.

"I'll remember that Jamie." Beth said and then put a finger to his brow. "Don't look so sullen, you're getting wrinkles. I'm sure it'll turn out just fine, either way."

"What!" Jamie said indignantly, flinging a hand to his forehead in horror. Beth snickered and drew her hand back. Then a sharp tap on the window made them both jump. Mr. Hulk gave an irritated huff and hopped off as Beth struggled to open the rusted latches for a certain returning winter spirit. Jamie leaned over to help as Beth attempted to use her injured arm and they managed. Jack brought with him a swirl of cool air as he sat on the sill. Judging by his appearance, he had run into no trouble and Beth breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"Well, I didn't see anything." Jack reported with a small shrug. He gave Beth a befuddled look, eyebrow raised. "I think you might just be going crazy."

"Hey!" Beth grumbled, crossing her arms the best she could. Yet, Jack's blue eyes betrayed his lingering doubts. She was touched he put so much faith into her words. But, like Jack, Beth couldn't completely shake her feelings. Still she put on her brave face and rolled her eyes sarcastically. "I blame it on the painkillers."

"I'm sure you do." Jack said light-heartedly and reached over to ruffle Jamie's hair. The boy finally smiled again, revealing the gap in his teeth. "It's getting pretty late kiddo. We should probably get going soon."

"Awww!" Apparently several of the other kids had heard him because they, including Beth, gave a mournful groan. Jamie made a face too.

"Do I really?" He asked Jack.

"We don't want to get in trouble again do we?" Jack said. Jamie shuddered.

"No!"

Jamie then turned his head to Beth who offered a hug. The boy took it gladly and she smiled, giving him a tight hug. She was really glad he was okay. He was such a good kid. As Beth released him, she caught Jack's soft expression and gave him a quiet smile as the other kids said their goodbyes too. Kevin and Sam looked particularly put out.

"Come back anytime you want okay?" Sam said and Jamie nodded enthusiastically.

"I'd love to! Is that okay with you Beth?" Jamie turned and she grinned.

"It's no problem with me. The more the merrier!"

"Agreed!" Sarah piped up and clapped Jamie on the shoulder. The younger boy pitched forward and Beth winced. Sarah was pretty darn strong, even if she didn't know it. "Be careful on the way home!"

"I will!" Jamie said and Sarah, Sam and Kevin walked him to the door. Elliot went to go tell Nana Jamie was leaving and their ward came to help him gather his things. Beth and Jack stayed sitting by the window as Nana pressed a carton of leftovers into Jamie's hands. The silence stretched between them, almost awkwardly.

"…Try to be careful on your way back." Beth said finally, absently tracing the drawings on her cast. Jack still hadn't really brought anything about and she was starting to fear he thought her mad.

"We will." He said confidently but she still couldn't bring herself to look at him. A soft touch on her shoulder made her look up. He was frowning and she momentarily panicked. She really liked having Jack as a friend – how many people got to meet a freakin' winter spirit in their lifetime?! Was he disappointed? Then he pinched her nose abruptly and Beth flinched, clapping a hand over it as he laughed.

"W-what?!" Beth demanded, flustered.

"That expression looks ridiculous on you. Cheer up!" He said, giving her a careless smile. The awkwardness vanished and Beth felt incredibly relieved. She smiled at him sheepishly before his face became a little more serious. "I'm pretty sure it's not Pitch but you should tell me if you see anything else. At least then I'll know if I need to prank you more, to keep you going crazy and all."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Jack." Beth said dryly. Why'd he have to be so nice? It was making it hard for her to be sarcastic with him. He looked about to retort when Jamie called out to Beth. He was walking out the door. Jack turned to fly out the window as Beth turned to look at the boy.

"Feel better Beth!"

"Thank you Jamie! Take care!" Beth called back and Jamie walked out. She leaned back against the alcove as the chatter on the porch got louder and then petered out as a soft whooshing of wind informed her that they were gone. Nana turned on her when the elder woman walked back inside. Beth could see the kids outside, cheering at something Jack had done. She was going to get up to mediate when Nana gestured for her to sit back down. Surprised, Beth slowly returned to her seat as Nana sat down next to her. Beth had always had a good relationship with her ward but they didn't often talk alone. There was always some kid with them.

"Are ye alright lass?" Nana asked, as straight to the point as always. "Ye've been caught in some mighty bad luck lately."

"Tell me about it." Beth sighed. Nana's concerned eyes looked her over. "I'm fine though. My wrist doesn't hurt at all anymore."

Nana wordlessly gestured for her hand and Beth surrendered it. The old woman would gently probe around the injured area and Beth would either wince or shake her head. There was much less wincing today.

"It be healin' well. Ye be rememberin' to take it easy aye?" Nana finally said, something unreadable in her black eyes, as she released Beth. Beth nodded easily and took her hand back as the kids came running back inside – Kevin brandishing something victoriously, much to their dismay and admiration.

"Hey Beth lookit! I lost a tooth!"

Beth started as said object was shoved unceremoniously into her face. Sure enough, a white tooth was rested between his fingers.

"Maybe we'll see the tooth fairy! Jamie said she was really pretty!" Catlin said, clapping excitedly.

"If you can stay up that long!" Her brother teased and Catlin gave him a dirty look. Beth held up a placating hand, trying to wave Kevin's tooth out of her face. As much as she was excited for him, the sight of teeth outside of the human body made her somewhat queasy.

"We can stay up to see her right Beth?" Sarah demanded and suddenly, Beth was bombarded by pleas. She had been about to say they should all go to bed – they'd had one heck of a day. She'd had one heck of a day. And she was _**tired.**_ But as she met their pleading eyes and excited expressions, Beth melted.

"Fine, fine. But no arguing in getting ready for bed AND you're taking a shower Kevin."

God, she was such a pushover.

XXX

_Silence. It was so quiet. Why was it so quiet? The birds were silent. They were never silent. The bright kingfishers were always so loud, demanding her attention. The moss was soft underfoot but the trees – trees she'd always felt safe in – now felt suffocating. Glimmers sparkled in the corners of her eyes and her heart was sent racing._

_ Something bad was waiting for her in the long shadows of the trees. She didn't know how she knew that but she felt it. It was in her bones, the danger. It set her teeth on edge as she frantically cast her eyes over the undergrowth, desperately trying the catch the glimmer in her eyes. A loud rustling came from a bush behind her and she whirled around, just in time to see a beautiful kingfisher fly from the deep leaves, coming directly at her. She was filled by a deep sense of relief and terror._

_ Friend or foe?_

_ Friend or foe?_

_ The conflict raged in her heart and she threw her arms over her head and bit back a desperate scream._

XXX

Beth woke with a start, breathing heavily. Her heart beat frantically in her chest as she hastily untangled herself from her sheets, which felt too tight, too constraining. The lingering feeling of danger still screamed in her ears as she ran a hand over her face. Her fingers trembled still as the sweat on her skin cooled.

What had that been about? Beth wondered as she took slow breaths through her nose, the cold air helping to clear her head. The dream seemed eerily familiar but she couldn't quite place it. It hadn't been really a nightmare – her nightmares had left her scared, not this… agitated. She felt irritated. At herself. And she didn't really know why. Unnerved, Beth turned to look over her shoulder. The kids were sprawled around her, snoring softly. She was relieved that she didn't wake any of them. They deserved a long rest. Just seeing them, real and well, did a great deal more to soothe her than anything she could've done.

She sighed softly at herself for getting so worked up over a dream and leaned over to brush some hair out of Kevin's eyes fondly. They'd all fallen asleep pretty early – Beth vaguely remembered being buried under Sarah and Elliot but now they were all curled together. Guess they wouldn't get to see the tooth fairy after all. She continued stroking his hair, calming down but not feeling too tired.

A small wiggle caught her eye. She frowned and leaned over Kevin to look closer at his pillow. It wiggled again and a brightly colored flash popped out. Struck by the uncanny likeness to the kingfisher in her dream, Beth fell over backwards, barely muffling a shriek with her hand. A surprised squeak filled her ears as she came face to face with a tiny, feathered creature. Its mismatched eyes stared back into her own and neither of them moved. It looked like a tiny hummingbird person, its wings moving at impossible speed as brightly colored feathers caught the faint moonlight and shimmered in a variety of colors. It was absolutely beautiful and Beth could do nothing more than hold her breath for fear of scaring it away. That's when she noticed Kevin's tooth resting in its hands. Beth's hand came incredibly slowly down from her mouth.

"Are… are you the tooth fairy?" Beth whispered in awe and bewilderment. How could such a tiny creature be responsible for so many teeth? Kevin's tooth was even bigger than its – her – tiny hands!

At the sound of her voice, the beautiful fairy seemed to start out of the shock it had been in. It gave a small alarmed trill and whizzed away towards the window. Beth's heart sank and then started when she realized their creaky old window had shut itself. She scrambled to stand up, holding out a warning hand.

"Oh – wait-!" Beth cried softly but it was too late. The little creature collided with the clear pane of glass and recoiled, reeling. Beth jumped to her feet and stumbled, catching the fairy just in time. She groaned softly as her wrist protested to being smashed unceremoniously against the hard edge of a tables' side and fell onto her backside. She was concerned the fairy had fallen before a gently stirring in her palm prompted her to bring it down to eye level. The fairy shook her head blearily and fluttered into a sitting position.

"Ouch. That looked like it hurt. Are you okay?" Beth asked her gently as she gathered herself. She gave a mournful sound, holding her head and blinking up at Beth. "I'm really sorry I startled you."

The fairy stared at her for a long moment and Beth began to wonder if she'd really gotten hurt and became increasingly concerned. The she gave a confused soft sound and reached out to Beth. Beth obligingly moved the hand the fairy was in closer to her face and the fairy placed a hand on her nose, still making the same baffled noise. Beth was just as confused as she was as the little creature searched Beth's face for something before settling back into the hand that held her.

"…what?" Beth asked curiously as the fairy stared back up at her.

"That's Beth Baby Tooth, remember?"

Beth nearly jumped out of her skin at Jack's voice. She twisted around, almost dropping the fairy in her surprise. Jack grinned cheekily at her from the window. He'd somehow figured out how to get the hatch open. The fairy, Baby Tooth, made a cheerful chirp at the sight of him and Jack reached a hand out to her as Beth tried to calm her heart.

"Gonna give me a heart attack one of these days Jack Freakin' Frost." She said venomously – a little bit more harsher than she intended but the dream's effects still lingered. He chuckled at her reaction as Baby Tooth launched into a bunch of chirps, a bubbly musical language that Beth couldn't understand a word of. Even Jack looked baffled as he took the fairy in his hands. She pointed enthusiastically at Beth as she spoke. What was she even saying? Beth met Jack's eyes and shrugged.

"Yeah, that's Beth. I told you she was older. You don't have to be so surprised about it." Jack said in a placating way. Baby Tooth fluttered her wings once and fell silent, looking as confused and off-put as both of them. Jack and Beth exchanged a look of bewilderment. Baby Tooth had obviously been worked up about something but she seemed to more soothed by whatever Jack had said. Maybe she had just been a little rattled from her window encounter.

"So Baby Tooth huh?" Beth finally said. Jack looked relieved by the breaking of silence. In fact, he seemed surprisingly nervous at the moment.

"Yeah. She's one of Tooth's assistants."

"She's not the Tooth Fairy?" Beth asked out of astonishment. Jack took one look at her and started laughing. Even Baby Tooth gave a few giggles. "What?"

"It'd be a little hard for Baby Tooth to get all those teeth herself don't you think?" Jack asked after he stopped. Beth thought about it, then blushed a little bit. Yeah, that was a pretty ridiculous thought.

"Well… I didn't know." She said defensively. He started chuckling at her expense again and she grumbled good-naturedly, leaning on one of her hands. She waited until he got most of his laughter out, between intermitted disbelieving 'Baby Tooth, the tooth fairy' comments. Baby Tooth look torn between offense and amusement but eventually amusement won out. Even Beth eventually cracked a smile.

Once he was done, she started on what she really wanted to know.

"Baby Tooth, I get why she's here but what brings you here so late Jack?"

"Well it was… kinda my fault Kevin lost his tooth." He admitted sheepishly and Beth looked at him sharply. He better explain THAT comment. He immediately backed up, raising a placating hand. "It wasn't anything bad. He just threw a snowball at me and I threw one back! His tooth was just loose!"

Beth was about to demand if he hurt Kevin and then stopped. If there was one thing Beth knew about Jack above all else, it was that kids – especially kids that could see him – meant the world to him. He would never intentionally hurt someone. So she just waved a dismissive hand. Baby Tooth, on the other hand, went into a bunch of scolding and indignant squeak.

"I'm sorry Baby Tooth! I know it was trouble to ask." Jack said. Beth perked up. Ask?

"Trouble to ask?" Beth asked and she was surprised to see Jack go a little bit pink in the ears.

"I… err… I asked Baby Tooth to be the one to come get Kevin's tooth. I wanted to see if…"

"If what?"

"If you could see her too."

Beth blinked slowly, trying to comprehend the thinking behind that statement. Why wouldn't she be able to see Baby Tooth? She could see Jack just fine. Jack seemed to notice her expression and sighed.

"Yeah it was a dumb thought. I was just wondering if that glimmer you've been seeing was something but you couldn't see it properly. And… I don't know."

"Well… I appreciate the sentiment?" Beth said bemusedly. He gave a small shrug in response, the silvery snowflake patterns catching the light. She had feeling that wasn't all. There seemed to be a bigger motive behind his actions but she wasn't quite sure what it was. But he seemed so jittery about it, she was hesitant to pry. They fell into another awkward silence and Beth absently picked at a stray thread on her gloves, feeling a bit fidgety too. Jack opened his mouth and then closed it, his brow furrowed. He looked like he wanted to ask her a question but every time he went to ask, he stopped. Finally, Beth lost patience.

"Out with it Jack!" She said exasperatedly and he finally spoke.

"Have you… always been so warm?"

She'd been expecting that question all day. But the fact that he was asking about it now, after he'd just expressed doubts about her seeing Baby Tooth, put the whole situation in a different light. What was he trying to get at? Yeah she could see him and Baby Tooth and she was a little bit warm. So? That wasn't too strange… was it?

"Yes. Nana says I just run hot." Beth said nonchalantly.

"Nana does?"

"Yeah, what about it?" She was beginning to get a little irritated now. What **was **he trying to get at? Jack seemed to sense this (or he noticed the way she tensed up, pulling her arms closer to her chest) and let it go, to her immense relief.

"Nothing really. I was just a little worried you were getting sick." He said. It wasn't a complete lie, Beth noted. Jack was a really bad liar.

"Thanks I guess. I'm fine." She said curtly. Jack flinched at her tone.

"I'm sorry I pried." He mumbled and she started feeling a bit bad. She hadn't meant to snap at him. Baby Tooth gave his hand a little pat as Jack played absently with his staff. The awkward silence returned in full force. Beth gave a long sigh. She HATED awkward silences.

"Look, I don't know what's on your mind Jack but everything's fine. Forget I said anything about glimmers or all that nonsense. I believe in you guys because that's what I grew up hearing from Nana. I run warm. It's all good. Stop overthinking things." Most of her agreed with what she was saying but a small part of her disagreed. She told that part to stuff its face. Everything was FINE. It was just late and she had a weird dream brought on by close calls with death. It happens.

"You're right. I was just overthinking it I guess. Pitch was awful but he's gone now." Jack sighed too and then gave her a small smile. "Forgive me?"

She considered him for a moment and then smiled back wryly. It made sense that he would be worried about Pitch. Maybe she overreacted a bit too.

"Sure."

Their conversation fell into an easier, friendlier feel. Baby Tooth jumped in with the occasional chirp and they spent most of the night talking about nothing and everything. Beth liked this a lot better. By the time she was beginning to feel sleepy, the sun was already beginning to rise. She and Jack said their goodbyes and she wished Baby Tooth well and the two spirits went on their way. Beth went back to sleep feeling much more at ease then she had been the past few days.

Things were going to be just fine.


	6. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: A couple of days late, I apologize. Had some technical difficulties but updates should resume per normal.**

**0 reviews last chapter... Guess I'm stepping up my game! This one is fair interesting so be sure to leave me some feedback! (Feed starving authors!)**

* * *

The days passed by almost sleepily. There were no more incidents to speak of and although Beth kept seeing glimmers, they caused no more problems. She had eventually convinced herself she had been seeing things as the remaining two weeks slid by and her cast came off. Jack came routinely to visit, every few days or so and more often than naught, he brought Jamie by. They became an integral part of the orphanage's family group and frequented dinners and gatherings. These often led to quick chaos, particularly if Jack was in a particularly tricky mood. It was good for Beth's sanity though, while her cast was on. He kept his promise well and the glimmers went mostly unnoticed.

As for herself and Jack, Beth liked to think they'd gotten a little closer. While they still mostly talked about nonsense, nothing really deep, she'd learned a lot more about him and she'd come to admire the winter spirit. That wasn't a particularly hard thing to do but still. They both found comfort in each other's company, the way only good friends can do. Jack did not know anyone else his age that could see him and he could hold a reasonable conversation with and Beth was still a bit of a social outcast ever since her fight with Matthew. Not that she minded. Her town was pretty darn small and most of the teenagers were just so…. boring. Their entire existence was boring and she couldn't stand half of them. This little world, with her choice kin and spirits, was a whole lot better. Eventually, though, she would have to return to work so she savored most of these quiet moments.

One day, while she was waiting by the gates for the kids to come home, she spotted them stopped several feet up the road. Sarah seemed to be talking to some other kids her age that Beth knew were in her class. She looked rather uncomfortable and Beth's big sister instincts kicked in, fearing that Sarah may be getting bullied. While she knew Sarah was more than capable of handling bullies (she broke a kid's nose once. Beth had been bragging about it for days and Nana eventually sentenced the both of them to bathroom duty for a mouth), Beth would rather save her the trouble. Elliot was the first to catch sight of her.

"Oh hey Beth!" He chirped happily, running over to her. Beth smiled affectionately and ruffled his and Catlin's hair before meeting Sarah's bemused eyes.

"Hey yourself. What's going on here?" Beth asked, coming to place a hand on Sarah's shoulder. The girl looked awkward, shifting from foot to foot as her classmates looked up at Beth. Beth immediately didn't like any of them. They looked like the prissy girls who had made her high school life a living nightmare. Yet Beth felt she should know better than to judge a book by its cover.

"Hello Beth." The lead girl said courteously. At least she had manners. The other two, one of whom looked exactly like her elder sister that Beth used to hate, looked mildly irritated and refused to speak. "We were wondering if Sarah could maybe come to my birthday. Everyone's going to be there and I would like it if she came."

Beth arched an eyebrow and glanced down at the girl next to her. Sarah fidgeted slightly and Beth realized she was actually nervous. It would make sense. Sarah had taken after Beth in a lot of things… including her failed social life. It probably wasn't healthy for the younger girl but Beth didn't want to force her into something she didn't want to do. Yet Sarah didn't seem able to make up her mind so Beth decided to stall for time.

"It's not up to me." Beth shrugged casually, "We'd have to talk to Nana about it. Why don't you give me the RSVP information and we'll get back to you?"

In a subtle yet strong grasp of Beth's hand, she knew that's what Sarah was hoping for. Anna hesitated, something stormy flashing through her pretty blue eyes before she reached into her purse (A. PURSE. What kind of eleven-year old has a purse?!) to pull out an invitation. She handed it to Beth and Beth gave a small smile but she knew it lacked the affection it usually had. These girls did not endear themselves to Sarah's guardian at all. As they walked away, Beth turned to follow the group of kids that had gone on ahead. Sarah kept pace with Beth's long strides as they walked in a comfortable silence. Beth knew Sarah had something to say and she waited patiently until the younger girl mustered up the words, walking in a quiet tandem.

"…I don't know if I should go." Sarah finally mumbled as they paused by the gate.

"It's about whether you should go. Do you WANT to go?" Beth asked, stuffing her hands in her pockets and kneeling in front of Sarah. She finally met Beth's eyes, looking conflicted.

"I don't know." She said again.

"Well I guess the first thing to ask is if there was anyone you actually liked going. Is there?"

"Ian's going. Jake and Roman too." Sarah said after a moment's thought. Beth recognized the names of her closest friends – all guys of course. Beth would've minded but then she'd have sounded like a hypocrite given her best friend was…. was….. Jack. Wow. She really did need to get a social life.

"Then just hang out with them the whole time."

Sarah nodded and then frowned at the ground, kicking the dirt as if she suddenly had bitten something sour. Beth made her look up.

"What now?"

"There's a sleepover too. I REALLY don't want to stay for that but Anna keeps going on and on about how all the girls need to get together." She stressed Anna's voice in a nasally whine that was absolutely horrific on the ears. Beth stifled a smile.

"Well, if they try to trap you, sneak me a call. I'll come spring you." Beth said cheerfully and Sarah looked up at her hopefully.

"Really?"

"You betcha." She said confidently and leaned down to kiss Sarah on the forehead. The younger girl made a face and then smiled so big, her entire face lit up. That was the smile Beth loved. She pulled Sarah into a side hug and they meandered back to the house. "Now let's get back to Ms. Priss before she throws a tantrum."

"I'm going to tell her you said that!"

"Please don't."

XXX

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. Beth helped Nana with dinner (she was surprised Jack didn't show up for it – it was his favorite) and aided the kids with their homework. Then she helped Sarah pack up and walked her to Anna's house – a big red brick mansion on the other side of town. She reminded her one last time that Beth would spring her at any time and Sarah went in looking confident, much to Beth's pleasure. Sarah was a great kid, anyone who couldn't see that was blind and stupid. Hopefully, she'd have fun.

As for Beth… Well, she wasn't sure what she was going to do. After a rousing round of Uno, most of the kids had passed out. Nana had been napping when she left and Beth had pretty much read all of the books in the house. She supposed she could try going snowboarding again but with her wrist so recently healed, Nana had forbidden it. Besides, it was starting to get late. So she decided just to turn in early. Beth headed home, watching the suspiciously clear skies the entire way back.

Taking a quick shower, Beth then checked on all of the kids. They were pretty exhausted so she sent them to bed. Nana helped her to clean up the stove in a comfortable silence and then Beth took the phone (just in case) and walked up to her room. It was pretty clean today, she and Sarah had made an effort after Beth's cast came off. Their queen bed they shared was pushed up against one wall, the old well-worn quilt tucked neatly under the mattress. The old pine floor was well-smoothed from years of foot prints and bare of dirty clothes and books for once. Their desk had been organized neatly and the bookshelf, while rather empty, had all the well-loved books lined up properly.

Beth went to the closet and picked up a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a large t-shirt besides a sweat shirt. The furnace had been running all afternoon so it was fairly warm in here. It wasn't like she needed to cover up her hot skin with no one around. She put a soft pair of fingerless gloves on out of habit though before sitting on the bed. She lied down and placed the phone on the nightstand. Then she turned towards the window and fell asleep.

…or tried to. Normally it wasn't too hard for her to pass out early. In fact, Sarah frequently called her lazy because she was always napping. But the fact that Sarah wasn't here was throwing her off. This was Sarah's first sleep over after all. (Because all her friends were guys and Beth would never her allow her to stay over at their houses, not in a million years.) Sighing, Beth dragged herself out of bed. Well, the skies were clear tonight so she grabbed a blanket and sat in front of her window. It wasn't as good of a view as the alcove downstairs but it did have a better view of the night sky and the sill was low enough that she could rest her chin on it.

She studied the stars dreamily. They were so beautiful out here, with no real cities nearby to haze them out. She knew all the constellations, could find the planets in the blink of an eye. She traced them now, naming them quietly in her head. From before she could remember, Beth had loved the stars. She didn't quite know why but this was one of her favorite past times.

_What would it be like to fly among them? _She wondered quietly, resting her cheek on her arms, half lost in a daydream. Would the starlight play shadows across her arms? Would the air be free and clear and smell of starlight? She didn't quite know if that had a real smell but she could imagine one. It would be cold and smell like the clouds – rain and wind and water. Beth was drifting off to sleep when something popped into her window.

Beth screamed and lunged for one of Sarah's bats, thinking irrationally that it was an intruder despite this being the second floor. She was on her feet in a flash, the bat raised defensively, when she saw a familiar white-haired face laughing outside her window. Beth frowned at him, thinking just how much of a mess she must look. The t-shirt was sliding off one of her shoulders and her hair was mussed from just drying out. She'd been having such a nice daydream too. Jerk.

"Lass are ye alright?!" Nana called from downstairs, alarmed. Beth flinched and hoped she didn't wake any of the other kids. She ran to the door quickly, giving Jack a hard look as she flung her door open.

"It's fine Nana! A bird ran into the window and startled me, that's all."

"Aye? Well ye keep it down then."

"Of course. G'night Nana!"

Beth saw Nana turn back towards her room and she closed the door with a sigh. Then she glared at the winter spirit who was still floating nonchalantly outside her window. Beth flung up the window in irritation.

"This is the FOURTH time Jack! Stop DOING that!" She growled at him.

"You're just so easy to startle!" Jack protested, his grin never leaving his face. She threw him the most venomous look she could muster and he threw his hands up in surrender, purposely clearing his face of any expression. "Okay, okay I'm sorry! I won't do it again, I swear!"

"Well we both know THAT'S a lie." Beth grumbled, sitting on the windowsill with her arms crossed. She was purposely blocking the way into her room so Jack was forced to kneel outside on the roof. The cold air came in with him and she tightened the blanket out of habit. She wasn't really cold. She actually wasn't usually, running hot and all. Jack threw her a careless smile and she relaxed a bit, some of her anger fading.

"So what were you staring at the sky for? You looked pretty pleased with yourself." Jack asked cheerfully as she allowed him to sit next to her, just facing the other way. Beth smiled to herself, starting to get lost in her own thoughts when she realized Jack was still waiting for an answer. She blushed a bit and cleared her throat as he chuckled.

"It's okay, I know I leave quite the impression." He teased and Beth rolled her eyes. Without warning, she slapped him on the back, pushing him out the window. Jack gave a startled yelp but quickly caught his balance in the air.

"In your dreams dunderhead." Beth said, then paused before admitting, "I was thinking what it would be like to fly under the stars."

Jack looked contemplative for a moment as they both studied the sky. Then he turned to smile at her. It was one of his sincere ones, the ones that made her want to smile honestly back. She liked that smile. Not to say she didn't like his mischievous ones either but sometimes they spelled trouble.

"Well I can fly you know." He pointed out and she laughed.

"Are you rubbing it in?"

"No." He said his smile still serene. "I'm just saying that I have carried other people flying for once. You know, like Jamie."

"And? I think I'm a little taller than Jamie."

He laughed and pulled at one of her hands. He'd gotten used to her body temperature, as Beth tried to keep her gloves off around him now, so he didn't flinch. Beth suddenly felt apprehensive.

"You mean flying? Like, right now?" She asked, halting stubbornly at the sill as he tried to pull her onto the roof. It suddenly seemed a lot higher off the ground than she thought it was.

"Yes, like right now. It's great flying weather!" Jack replied excitedly, giving her hand an insistent tug. He didn't try to pull her out, thankfully, when she stopped.

"I dunno Jack, it's pretty cold… and high…" Beth mumbled with a gulp as she craned her head to look at her driveway far below. Jack gave her a strange look.

"I'm not going to let you fall. You know that don't you?"

Beth met his eyes. They were unusually serious. He really meant that. Jack had already saved her life once so there was no way something bad would happen to her now in his company. Reassured, Beth gave him a shaky nod and gripped his hand tighter before taking a few cautious steps onto the roof. The snow slid off the tiles in a soft woosh and the chill bit at her bare toes. It wasn't too unpleasant but she hoped he wouldn't let her stand here for too long. He helped her to the edge and she caught a glimpse down. Beth inhaled sharply. The roof vanished just over the rocky gravel of her driveway. While there was snow, there wouldn't be enough to really cushion her.

"I've… uh… I've changed my mind." Beth stuttered and stepped backwards.

"Too late now!"

And then Jack pulled Beth off the roof. In her terror, she forgot to scream and instead shut her eyes as tight as she could. She waited for the inevitable bone-crushing, jarring stop and the pain and the blood but it never came. She could still feel wind on her cheeks, stirring her clothes and running playfully through her hair.

"Come on Beth open your eyes! Don't let the view go to waste!" Jack's voice came from somewhere off to her left, bright and cheerful. She was about to reprimand him for causing her a heart attack when she bravely cracked an eye open. Then she gasped and let her eyes fly wide open.

They were in the air. She was in the air. Her. Beth Wilkerson. They weren't too high up over the orphanage but they were higher than the trees. The town was stretched out far below them, shining gold and red with Christmas lights. The trees were coated white and gleamed silver in the moonlight. They stretched endlessly until they melded into one vast array of white – like an untouched field. And the stars! The hand that wasn't clutching Jack's for dear life rose up to try and touch the black expanse above her head. They were farther away than that, she knew, but now her vision of them wasn't impeded by trees and windows, they looked more beautiful than ever. She marveled at the way her pale skin picked up the faint white glow of the moon and the stars, turning it this way and that.

"Jack… this is amazing." She breathed reverently as they hovered still. A cloud passed by and she ran her hand through it and giggled when the softness turned her glove damp.

"I told you." He said smugly. Beth turned to argue with him but he didn't look smug. Just really happy.

"You still almost gave me a heart attack." She reprimanded but it was a weak attempt. He gave her a sheepish smile and they both turned to look back at the sky. The silence was peaceful and broken only by the occasional gust of wind that she barely felt.

"…You can see Orion from here." She murmured, pointing to the far west hemisphere. He followed her gaze.

"Little Dipper." He commented, gesturing with his staff to a constellation above him. Beth gave a very un-lady like snort.

"That's the easiest one!" She protested and he laughed.

"Fine! Umm…." He scanned the skies for a moment before valiantly pointing out another. "Gemini!"

"Jack that's Ursa Major!" Beth pointed out with a chuckle. "Didn't you ever learn your constellations?"

"…A long time ago." He tried to sound cheerful but his face fell and gave him away. Beth suddenly felt bad before she gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

"Then I'll just have to re-teach you won't I?" She said with a smile and Jack gave a half-hearted groan but look eager nonetheless. She began pointing out all the constellations in order, tracing them with her fingers. "That one there is Draco, see its snake like body? And that one's Cepheus…."

They floated like that for a long while. Jack was eager to learn, probably because he never had anyone in three hundred years to teach him something new. She discovered that he did better when she described their shapes – he probably learned by seeing after all these years. Soon he was finding them even more quickly than she was.

Then she heard a soft sound that was awful lot like a phone ringing.

"Jack take me back down please, I have to get that." She asked and he acquiesced. He took them down slow, which she was grateful for. As cool as that was, Beth didn't think she had it in her to fly crazy like he did. Beth darted through her window and lunged for the phone, nearly slamming her face into her bed in haste. She caught on the last ring, much to Jack's amusement.

"Hello?" She asked breathlessly.

"Hey Beth. Do you think you could come pick me up?" Sarah's voice came through, desperate and fearful. "They're talking about Jake. As in my friend, Jake. They're getting out the make-up too!"

Beth laughed sharply.

"Sure thing. I'll be there in a few so hang on till then alright?"

"Please hurry!" Sarah hissed and Beth hung up. She turned to her closet to pull out a jacket and a pair of boots.

"What was that all about?" Jack asked, bemused.

"Sarah's not fond of a girl's night out. I'm gonna go save her." Beth said, shrugging into the leather jacket. "Want to come?"

"We could just fly there you know." He said, not-so-subtly. Beth glanced over at him in surprise.

"Can you carry two people?"

"Beth, I'm a spirit. I can do anything."

"Except distinguish between Gemini and Ursa Major you mean." Beth teased and he dropped some more snow down her shirt when she went to tie her shoes. She was pretty used to that trick at this point so she just shrugged it off to his dismay.

"Come on, it's gonna be a lot quicker than walking."

Beth paused to think about it, wondering if it was going to be much SAFER before deciding she was just too lazy to walk right now. She willingly took his hand and instead of pushing her off his time, he pulled her straight up. She still shut her eyes tight with a sharp intake of air. The air was whooshing by at a much faster pace and she was pretty certain if she opened her eyes, they would run into a tree or something. But Jack's teasing laugh made her force her eyes open. They were going pretty fast, weaving between buildings but it wasn't as scary as she'd thought it be. Jack made it look effortless!

"See? It's not so bad!" He shouted to her and she grinned, yanking her hand back before it hit a light post.

"Yeah I just wonder what would happen if anyone I knew saw me right now!"

They both laughed at the thought and they arrived, still chuckling at Anna's house, thanks to Beth's good memory. She spotted Sarah on the steps before the girl spotted her. Beth pulled on Jack's hand and mouthed something to him. He nodded and landed them just behind Sarah.

"Surprise!" Beth shouted from behind her and Sarah screeched. She would have fallen down the steps had Beth not caught her. Anna's front door flew open as the girl's mother came out.

"What is going on out here?!" She demanded, sounding just worried enough to be credible but sounding more like Anna's irritated scowl.

"Oh nothing. I just came to pick Sarah up and scared her is all." Beth said cheerfully and Sarah grumbled incoherently much to the two older kids amusement. "Nana wants her home after all, so if you don't mind too terribly…"

"Oh not at all." Anna's mother said, almost disdainfully. Most of the people in the town loved Nana but some of them thought she was a crazy old coot. Anna and her family shared that particular belief as did Matthew. Beth restrained a flash of hot rage at her dismissive tone. Still, she managed a careless smile and wrapped her arms around Sarah before the girl could kick the adult. As they both turned to walk into the street, they heard Anna's mother give a shriek.

Beth and Sarah whirled around to see that a pile of snow had fallen off their porch overhang onto her head. She couldn't see him, but Jack lounged smartly in that very spot, pulling his staff over his shoulder again. Beth slapped a hand over Sarah's mouth as the younger girl went to laugh and just barely smothered her own laughter too. Anna's mother glared at them before going back inside.

Once they were far enough down the street, Sarah gave Jack a high five.

"Nice one!" She cheered and Jack gave an eloquent bow. Beth just slapped him over the shoulders again to show her appreciation. He winced.

"Why are you so strong?" He grumbled, rubbing the shoulder she just hit. Beth rolled her shoulders and tried not to look unbearably smug.

"Maybe you're just weak." She taunted back and he threw her that smile that meant trouble. Before she could escape, Jack grabbed her hand and told Sarah to get on his back. They were then flying through the air at breakneck speed before she could even protest.

Beth would deny it later but she pretty much screeched the entire way home.

XXX

After that, Sarah didn't really try to have a sleepover again. Beth finally got a call from her boss, clearing her to come back to work next week. The kids got off school and Christmas was coming up fast. The orphanage had been fully decorated with homemade pine wreaths and ornaments. It was calm and quiet. Life was going back to a festive normal. (You know, minus the winter spirit.)

It was on one of those quiet days that Beth found herself taking a refreshing walk in the woods. Sarah and Elliot had run off ahead of her and the others were inside, playing a game of monopoly with Nana. She wasn't too worried about Sarah or Elliot, the two had been on this trail enough times to know the dangerous spots. So she just let herself relax and enjoy her last few days of rest before she had to deal with Matthew again.

Then Sarah screamed.

Beth's heart jumped in her chest at the sound and started a full out blind sprint in the direction of the voice. What on earth…?

"Sarah!" She yelled back as she weaved through trees and slid down hills at a breakneck pace. Sharp branches bit at her face and drew blood but she hardly noticed them through the sound of the blood rushing in her ears.

"Beth over here! Hurry!" Sarah's terror filtered through the trees and Beth nearly fell as she twisted in Sarah's direction.

"Beth help!" Elliot's voice joined Sarah's and Beth was filled with an unshakable fear. Not Elliot, not sweet little Elliot. She forced her legs into a faster pace, her chest heaving to keep up with her bodies' demand for oxygen. The cold air scorched her lungs as she spotted Sarah's red jacket through the tree trunks. Her heart nearly stopped dead. How did they get so close to the gorge?! They knew better than that! Her heart did stop for a second when she realized she couldn't see Elliot. Her brain went into a panicked overdrive as she forced herself to slow down enough to come to a grating halt at the cliff's edge, her knees sliding to a stop just in time.

There he was. Elliot was hanging onto a tree root and the fall – No she couldn't think about that. Then she really would panic. She had to get Elliot up. As soon as the boy spotted her, his frightened face tore at her heart. What was she thinking letting them run so far ahead?!

"Sarah, Sarah listen to me." Beth said urgently as she forced the upset girl to look at her. Sarah looked at her desperately for direction and Beth gave it. "You need to step back from the edge okay?"

"But- Elliot-!" She cried out and Beth shushed her when the boy whimpered.

"I'm going to get him. He's going to be fine but I don't want this edge to give out under you too. Step back please."

Beth put just enough steel in her voice as she stripped off her gloves to give her a better grip. Sarah nodded mutely and took several shaky steps back from the edge as Beth sprawled as far out on her stomach as she could. She braced herself on the most solid spot she could find and reached out. To her dismay, Elliot was panicking.

"I can't Beth!" He cried, tightening his grip on the root. It didn't look like it was going to hold the boy's weight for much longer. She had to calm him down somehow. She had to calm herself down somehow! She took an unsteady breath and did her best to sound confident.

"It's going to be alright Elliot. I'm not going to let you fall." She said, reaching out a little further. She bit back a snarl when the earth shifted uncomfortably under her but ignored it, keeping her face as calm as possible.

"But I'm scared!"

"I know baby, I know." She said. The root he was hanging onto slid and she winced as he gave a quiet cry. "But you have to be brave. Just look at me okay? Don't look anywhere else, just at me."

Elliot visibly tried to compose himself as he met her eyes at last.

"Good. Now with one hand, reach out to me. Hold onto the other one!" Beth said more calmly. The whole situation was beginning to feel a little surreal in her shock and she found she could focus better. She stretched out her hand a little farther. Elliot gulped and slowly, too slowly, reached on hand out to her. The uneven weight loosened the root even farther. Elliot screamed and clutched onto it again for dear life. Beth's heart jumped.

"Just a little tremble. Try again Elliot. You can do it – I know you can!" Beth coached again and it took forever for him to gather his courage and reach again. This time the root slipped all the way. Beth snatched his hand and in a feat of strength she didn't even know she possessed, pulled him over the edge.

She heard an audible sigh of relief and it took her a moment to realize it came from her as Elliot wrapped his arms tight around her. His shoulders shook as he cried silently into her chest and she ran a hand over his head, feeling rather shaky herself.

"Thank God…" Beth heard Sarah sigh and she silently nodded in agreement. She silently untangled the boy from herself.

"Come on guys, let's get home. Take Elliot would you Sarah?" Sarah nodded and took Elliot's hand. They started walking back towards the trail, Elliot in deep shock as Beth stood up, turning one last time to glance down the canyon. It was a long fall down and would have been fatal. She repressed a shudder at how close she'd come to losing Elliot before she made to follow.

Something collided with her side and Beth didn't even have enough time to register she was falling before something purely instinctual took over. Sarah and Elliot's screams of her name vanished into the background as she rolled on her back and curled into a ball, something in her screaming she couldn't die here. She hit the gorge wall hard and the breath left her lungs as she tumbled down the scree, the rocks bruising every inch of her as she tried to control her direction. It was a useless attempt as her forehead smacked into a rock and she blacked out completely.

XXX

Sometime later, Beth came to. It was a slow process. The first thing she noticed, before she even opened her eyes, was how her head ached something fierce. It told her she wasn't dead, even before she remembered she had fallen off a cliff. Then she heard yelling. The sounds jumbled crazily inside her head before she could sort the pain enough to make out her name. Who was that…?

It came rushing back to her. She'd saved Elliot from falling and then had fallen off herself. In a sudden fit of terror that they would think she was dead, Beth jolted upright.

It was the wrong move. She nearly blacked out again as a shock of pain nearly nailed her to the ground. Beth finally managed a groan with her mouth feeling stuffed with cotton. This was one heck of concussion.

"Beth!" Sarah's relieved shout came from somewhere above her. Unable to think of anything else to do, Beth gave a lazy wave in that direction. "Are you alright?!"

"'S all good." She mumbled but it was quiet and jumbled. The words didn't sound quiet right, even to her. So, at risk of angering her concussion, she repeated it louder. It did, in fact, hurt like the devil.

"I'm going to get help! Don't die okay!" Sarah shouted down to her and Beth waved again, not wanting to talk again. "Elliot come on!"

Beth dragged herself to a nearby wall as their footsteps faded into silence. She hurt yes, but she was alive. How was she alive? That fall had certainly been fatal and her luck had never been THIS good. And how did she fall in the first place? Her feet had been firmly planted on good soil, the stuff that wouldn't shift off. She was certain something had collided into her and when she caught a glimpse of it, there had been that glimmer again. And… it might have been the concussion but she was pretty sure she saw who pushed her.

It had been Jack.

Jack Frost.

But that was impossible… wasn't it?


	7. Fraud, Farce, Lies

**A/N: Well, a lot of things have happened. It's a little fast. But you know, lots of things to say.**

**Also HOLY FREAKIN SHIT BROS. 6 reviews on the last chapter. I'm glad you like it! I know someone wanted some more Jack, so here you are my friend! Please continue to give me feedback! **

**(Did you expect what happened?)**

* * *

XXX

_Jack Frost_

It had been a pretty reasonable several weeks, Jack thought to himself. Things were peaceful. Jamie was good, Beth hadn't hurt herself in over a month and it was getting close to Christmas. He knew what he was going to get Jamie from North and most of the kids at the Orphanage. He just didn't know what to get Beth. She seemed pretty happy getting anything at all but she was his first friend his age after all. Maybe something to do with stars? She seemed pretty fascinated by them.

He ran a few ideas over in his head, reclining in a tree. But nothing came to mind, although he had a few good ideas. Maybe he should just ask Sarah. Those two were glued at the hip anyway.

_That's what I'll do._

Satisfied, Jack took stepped off the tree and let the wind carry him on the well-travelled path to their home. It was a quick flight – he'd just been coming back to see them after all. When he arrived, he noticed the light were on. Taking a quick glance in the window (maybe Beth wasn't paying attention again), he noticed that Beth, Sarah and Elliot were missing. The rest of the kids were playing a game that looked quite competitive between Catlin and Kevin. He was glad to see the decorations were still in good shape – Beth had invited him to take part after Jack helped Jamie with his. They were mostly homemade decorations, with pinecones and pine branches. Some of them were rather tattered but most looked extremely good. Nana's work, no doubt. Beth's guardian was good with her hands.

None of the kids noticed him and he didn't want to startle Nana so Jack turned to the woods. They liked to walk so he figured they couldn't have gone too far. It was only a little ways in when he caught the sound of someone shouting his name. He paused and looked down. Sarah stood on the trail below him. He smiled for a second and came down before he realized something was horribly wrong. Her face was streaked with icy tear tracks and she was visibly frightened.

"Sarah-"

"No time for that! Just follow me – Beth's hurt bad and she really needs help!" Sarah cut him off, grabbing his hand tight and yanking him. Jack's heart nearly stopped. Beth is- He didn't want to think about it. He dipped his hands around Sarah's knees and pulled her up. She didn't even question him about it, only clutched his sweatshirt as he flung them both into the air. She was obviously in deep shock, her hands and lips quivered but no new tears left her eyes as she pointed him towards a large gorge.

"She – she fell down there. She was tryin-trying to help Elliot." Sarah did her best to explain as he tried to keep his expression calm. That was a long fall down- he hoped she wasn't- no that wasn't possible. Jack spotted Elliot's blue blazer as the boy noticed him.

"Jack! Down here!" He shouted, waving his hands but looking too rattled to stand. What on earth had happened?! Jack set Sarah down by Elliot, who immediately went to put a comforting arm around her younger sibling. Jack immediately turned and leapt into the gorge. He didn't see Beth initially, only the steep cliffside and the pile of rubble that indicated someone had fallen recently. Jack was a spirit of winter but only now did he feel cold.

"Beth!" Sarah shouted from above him and then Jack heard a rustle to his left. He spotted a shoe and a pant leg from behind a rock. Relief flooded through him, although pretty unreasonable. She hadn't been killed but she could still be pretty hurt. He rounded the corner and expected any reaction but the one he got.

As soon as she caught sight of him, Beth scrambled backwards a few steps, fear in her eyes. Jack immediately stopped, confused and concerned. There was a trickle of blood running from one temple and then way she was standing just looked painful. Her eyes were wary and suspicious. Of him. Why would she be? Did she hit her head that hard? A part of Jack was terrified she'd… forgotten about him.

"Beth, it's okay. It's just me. It's Jack." He said, as placating as possible, holding a hand out to her. She watched him warily for a few moments but nothing in her expression said she didn't know who he was. She was just… suspicious of him. But why? "I'm not going to hurt you Beth, you know that."

Beth studied him for a few more moments, something unexplainable clouding her expression before it cleared. She visibly relaxed and Jack ran forward to catch her before she fell.

"Sorry Jack – I just…" Her voice croaked out and she winced as she talked, pressing a hand to her forehead. He let some snow gather in his hand and replaced hers' wordlessly. Beth closed her eyes in relief. "I don't know. I hit my head pretty hard on the way down."

"Looks that way." Jack replied, trying to sound light-hearted. But the way her face scrunched up in pain at every movement made his heart twist. He knew he wasn't supposed to really move someone with a head injury but she was conscious and at least somewhat lucid. She needed to get looked at as soon as possible. "Do you think I could carry you back to Nana?"

She hesitated for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Just… slowly please. We can't leave Sarah and Elliot either."

"Of course not."

Carefully, Jack reached a hand under her legs, the other arm around her lower back. Beth's jaw was tight but she looked determined not to flinch. He stirred the wind gently, urging it to slow down and be calm. It wasn't used to this kind of request from him but eventually it settled and allowed him to ride it to the top of the gorge. Elliot and Sarah instantly ran over to them. Sarah took Beth's hand tightly. He saw Beth squeeze it back, her expression soft.

"We should get her back to Nana." Jack said and Sarah nodded, taking Elliot's hand in hers, leading the trail back. As they walked, he noticed Beth's eyes drifting closed. Knowing that was the worst possible thing she could do, he tried to draw her into a conversation. "So are you going to tell me what happened now?"

Beth blinked owlishly for a few moments before answering.

"We went for a walk. It was pretty peaceful…"

"Until we got too close to the gorge." Sarah added, subdued as Elliot tightened his grip.

"Elliot fell, he was holding on to a branch." Beth said, not altogether too pleased with having to speak but pressed on anyway. Jack was chilled. Beth had stepped in to save Elliot and had nearly died herself. It was too close to what happened to him. His arms tightened slightly. "I had to do something. I managed to pull him out but then…"

She trailed off, frowning, her eyes looking clearer than before.

"Then?" Jack prompted. Beth sighed.

"I was standing on the cliff. I was certain it was solid soil but… Jack, this is going to sound crazy but I think the glimmer actually pushed me off."

Jack nearly stopped walking in his surprise. The glimmer again? They'd both passed it off as a weird coincidence or stress but if Beth was actually right… She might be in more danger than he thought. Had either of the two kids seen it? They were both looked at Beth in confusion.

"Did you two see anything?" He asked.

Sarah shook her head firmly but Elliot's brow furrowed.

"Elliot?"

"I… I thought I saw a flash of silver but it was after Beth fell off. It slowed her down." He said haltingly, as if he didn't quite believe it himself. Jack was getting more startled by the second. That was a long fall and it should've… He thought she'd just gotten lucky but maybe he was wrong. Something really weird was going on here. Jack hadn't told any of what happened here to the other guardians yet but he was beginning to think he should. It was abundantly clear that Beth was in trouble and he really wanted to help her somehow.

Clearly, Beth didn't know anything about a silver flash. She looked at Elliot, bemused, but said nothing. Elliot looked offended.

"It's true!" He protested. "It came from you too!"

Came from Beth? Jack's breath caught in his throat. The glimmers, the hot skin, the constant gazing at the sky, now a silver light? It was abundantly clear to Jack that Beth… wasn't who she said she was. But what would he even say to her? The last time he suggested it, THAT didn't turn out so well. He had to talk to the guardians. The sooner the better.

The rest of the trip was relatively silent as Jack carefully meandered towards the house. As soon as it was in sight, Sarah and Elliot tore off, running inside. There was a loud commotion, over which Nana's booming dismay became apparent. He settled Beth on the steps and she smiled tiredly at him. He returned it hesitantly. He was beginning to feel like he didn't know Beth at all, despite having been with her practically every day for two months.

"Thanks for helping me Jack. I owe you again." She murmured as Nana came running out the door. He didn't know what to say back and could only watch as Nana scooped Beth up and took her inside.

Jack needed to see North. Right now.

XXX

Beth Wilkerson

Beth barely remembered the flurry of action that took place as soon as Jack left. There was a pillow and a first aid kit and a lecture… Not exactly in that order either. All that was running through her head was a frantic tangle of thoughts.

She was certain of two things. Jack Frost had pushed her and the Jack Frost who'd come to save her was not the same Jack Frost. It sounded crazy, even to her. But as soon as the fright had worn off in the bottom of the gorge, she'd heard true honestly in Jack's voice.

_"I'm not going to hurt you Beth, you know that."_

She knew it. She didn't know how, or why, but she knew it. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. The Jack that had pushed her hadn't spoken at all. Was it a mirage? Was it just some concussion thing to conjure glimmers into her best friend that almost push her to her death? If that was true, she had a screwed up brain. So what in the far corners of the world had happened on the cliff's edge? Beth tried to focus, tried to think but it was doing more harm than good. Her head throbbed fiercely but she stayed awake because she heard Nana telling her too.

Finally, the ache in her head started to dull. She vaguely recognized the painkillers and Nana telling her that it was okay to sleep now. Then she let herself pass out. Her dreams were restless and disturbing until, at last, true deep rest claimed her.

xxx

_Ah…. So warm… and… my head feels… good._

Those were the first thoughts that filtered through the black haze of sleep. She stretched languidly, keeping her eyes closed, as her muscles stretched in the warmth. They were a bit sore but it wasn't too bad. And her head! Her head was so blissfully silent – no awful buzzing or ringing or complaining. Those were some powerful painkillers Nana had given her. She wrung her arms until a gentle throat clearing caught her attention. Finally, and a little regretfully, Beth opened her eyes.

She was lying in the living room. The hearth was lively with flame beside her, which explained the warmth. Sunlight also filtered through the windows, continuing to heat the blankets covering her. The Christmas lights flickered cheerily above her and the scent of dried pine made her almost forget why she was lying down here in the first place. Then she looked at the green chair, and the person in it, and remembered all over again.

"Morning Nana." Beth said, as sheepishly as she could. Nana looked more serious than usual, which was saying something. But then again, she'd almost died.

"It be afternoon lass. Ye slept through most the day."

Afternoon huh… that would mean-

"Oh, the kids!" Beth sat up abruptly. The movement brought a little bit of pain and stiffness but it wasn't bad. "I gotta go pick them up! Let them know I'm okay."

She made to get up but a hand stopped her. Beth glanced at Nana in confusion as the older woman gestured that she sit back down. She slowly followed instructions and sat crossed-legged on the comforter.

"Th'kids'll be fine lass." Nana rumbled, her face surprisingly apprehensive. "Ye and I… we sheld speak."

Beth smiled a little, hoping to ward off another lecture she was sure was coming but listened quietly, preparing herself for the inevitable berating.

"…There's somethin' I needs t'tell yah." Nana said, fiddling with a box in her lap.

"Okay." Beth chirped, anxious to get this over with and go pick up the kids. She never seen Nana look so guilty about a lecture though. She hoped she hadn't really scared the old woman.

"Lass, I ain't one to mince words so I'll tell ye straight." Nana said and opened the box. Inside was an old photo that she dropped in Beth's lap. Beth picked up the old picture, wondering what this had to do with anything, when she saw Nana in it. The woman looked younger, not so many wrinkles around her eyes. With her… Beth blinked. That girl looked exactly like her! But… Beth flipped the photo over. It was taken over twenty-five years ago. Strange…

"Is… is this a picture of my mother?" Beth asked, bemused. She'd never met her parents but she assumed since she was in an orphanage, they either didn't want her or couldn't have her. She'd never really thought about them before – this was her home. So why was Nana showing her this?

"No Lass… that be you."

Beth froze, her brain scrambling. Her first reaction was to laugh nervously, thinking it was some kind of prank. Even though she knew, knew, Nana never made pranks like this, she just could accept the idea. Her? Twenty-five years ago? She looked exactly the same! That wasn't possible at all!

"Nana, I just fell off a cliff and woke up. This isn't funny."

Nana sighed and rubbed a hand over her face but she didn't laugh or tell her otherwise. Beth's smile fell as her heart dropped. What was going on? Was she still dreaming? Beth pinched herself to make sure. The pain bloomed but her surroundings remained unchanged.

"Aye, ye did. Ye fell from a cliff that should've killed ye but ye survived." Nana said, fixing Beth with black eyes. Beth could hardly breathe through whatever realization was threatening to overwhelm her. "And ye're already better."

"It was the first aid…I'm still sore…" Beth breathed, protesting the best she could. Her throat was completely sealed up now. She was feeling better but… no. No. Whatever Nana was suggesting wasn't possible. "This is insane!"

Beth jumped to her feet and made to walk away, thinking that maybe, just maybe, when she got back, this would just be a dream. A hallucination. She was Beth Wilkerson, she lived at this orphanage with the other kids. She was their big sister. There was no way-

"Beth, I believe yer a spirit."

That did it. Something snapped. She couldn't tell if it was the ragged remains of her sanity or her heart, that Nana thought this was funny. There was no way she was a spirit! Beth had no powers, no nothing! She was normal!

"I'm not a spirit! Why would you even think that?! You can see me can't you?! Adults can't see spirits so you're lying! I can't BELIEVE you Nana, why would you even say that!?" Beth wasn't really sure why she was shouting. The whole situation was surreal, like she was a stranger in her own skin. She HATED it. This was a dream, that's it. Yet she couldn't stop her feet from running to the door. The house felt suffocating. Was this all a lie?

"Beth-!" She heard Nana shout in concern but Beth didn't stop. Her legs carried her out the door and back into the woods, her bare feet sinking into cold snow that she didn't feel. This wasn't real.

This wasn't real.

This wasn't real.

But the tears that leaked out of her eyes and ran down her cheeks felt all too real.

xxx

_Jack Frost_

North's words rang in his ears as Jack made breakneck speed back towards the orphanage.

_"Ya say her name is Beth, da?" North said, pacing in the hectic mess of his workshop. Jack felt a little bad for disturbing him with Christmas so close but he couldn't put Beth out of his mind._

_ "Yeah. Beth Wilkerson. She'd be on the nice list, for certain." _

_ North searched his arm, tracing his fingers over names. An endless list of them. Jack fidgeted impatiently, feeling like every moment he spent away from his friend was dangerous. He tried to calm down as North searched his other arm, looking more and more baffled by the second._

_ "Are you certain Jack? I see nothing. Not a Beth Wilkerson in Senatchee. Perhaps you got wrong?" North asked him and Jack's heart sank. That meant Beth wasn't her real name if she didn't exist on North's list. "You got pale Jack. Everything okay? You can tell me."_

_ "I…. I don't know North." Jack confessed and then explained everything – from the moment he met Beth to the moment he rescued her from the gorge. North sat in his armchair, listening to him so seriously. Jack had always been closer to him that anyone else. He doubted he would have told either of the others. When he was done, North gave a large sigh._

_ "Is problem." He agreed, standing again. Jack nodded in agreement. Then North clapped a hand over his shoulder. "But you are not alone Jack. Whoever this Beth is, we will help. Perhaps you bring her here for now. She'd be safe here, I guarantee." _

_ He slapped his chest enthusiastically. Jack finally smiled for what felt like the first time in forever. He wasn't alone. Beth didn't have to be either. _

_ "Thanks North. I'll go get her!"_

That brought him here, to the Orphanage again. He landed in the snow, feeling as if everything was too quiet. Then a familiar voice broke the silence.

"Are you certain?"

Tooth? But what was she doing here? Jack realized the front door was open and he could see the faintest glimpse of colorful feathers. He slid in and his jaw practically dropped when Nana looked directly at him.

"There ye are Jack. I be wonderin' when ye be comin'. Ye and Beth are neigh inseparable these days." Nana said, directly to him. Tooth giggled at the expression he was certain was plastered across his face.

"Y-you can see me? Us?" Jack asked, utterly taken aback. First Beth and now an adult?! This town was the weirdest he'd ever been to. "H-how?!"

Tooth and Nana shared a smile, although Nana looked far older and worn out than Jack remembered. Then Tooth place a hand on the old woman's shoulder.

"Jack, let me reintroduce you. This is Nana. She's also known as Mother Goose."

Jack recognized the name, a little. She was a fairytale character… one who told stories. His brow furrowed.

"Are you a guardian then? A spirit?"

Nana shook her head slowly, sinking back into an armchair with Tooth's help.

"Nay, not quite. Part of me, aye, is like a spirit. If I be all spirit, no human could see me. So I be given long life by Man in Moon." Nana explained, gesturing out the window. "This way, when ye be weak and worn, I could tell stories of ya and ye'd be stronger. That's be how I knew Beth be spirit."

Jack was taken aback by the last phrase. Nana had known all along that Beth was a spirit… Speaking of which, where was she? Jack glanced around the house but Beth was nowhere in sight. Nana's sharp eyes seemed to realize what he was searching for.

"Aye Jack. I knew. That be why I ask ye a favor now."

Jack turned his attention back on her, surprised. He was still getting used to the idea that there had been not only one, but two others like him here. "What is it?"

"I told the lass, m'boy. She ran. I need ya to find her and take her with ya." Nana asked and Jack could not look away. "I fear she be in trouble – she knew naught of any past when I found her in these woods, five-and-twenty years ago. Nay, nor m'stories have inspired naught. She does not know who she is nor do I. Can ye do that for me?"

He was suddenly aware of just how much Nana did care for Beth. She had tried, ever since then, to get Beth to remember and when she didn't, gave her a home. And if Nana had told Beth than Beth must be out there somewhere, lost.

_Just like me._

The eerie similarity made him swallow hard. He'd known that feeling all too well and he wouldn't wish it on anyone.

"Yes of course." Jack smiled, grinning broadly. Tooth gave a relieved smile and patted Nana's shoulder as he walked out the door. He heard her say, faintly:

"Don't you worry Nana, we'll find out where she goes."

Jack ran out the door and took off. He wasn't sure quite where Beth would go when she was scared – he'd never actually seen her scared before. Startled, maybe, but not scared. Then, between the bare boughs of the trees, he saw a trail of footprints. They were deeper than normal, their bottoms frozen over as if the snow had been melted underfoot. Beth did run hot. He kept his eyes on them, slipping through the tree trunks effortlessly. Their silvery trunks almost hid her completely from view when he caught a glimpse of her terracotta sweater. Not wanting to startle her into running again, Jack landed on the ground and walked carefully towards her.

She was sitting just beyond a frozen meadow, crouched behind on of the birches. Her face was in her hands and she looked like she was repeated something under her breath over and over again. The wind carried snatches of her words to his ears.

'…isn't real…. Isn't real.'

It was unbearably sad to him. He couldn't really figure out why he thought it was. It could be the obvious…. That her life was not what she thought it was. But some other part of him wondered if she really hated the idea of being like the Guardians. That couldn't be it. He took a couple of steps forward and then flinched when a stick cracked under his feet. Beth immediately whirled around, facing him with horrified eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, harsher than he'd ever heard. There were still tears in her eyes and her voice was distraught. He took another careful step forward. "Don't you move Jack Frost! You leave me alone!"

Jack stopped where he stood and then leaned down to place his staff on the ground. It instantly felt… wrong… to leave it lying there but he needed Beth to trust him.

"I know you're scared Beth. But I'm here to help, I promise." He waited until she glanced down before he got a little closer. She looked conflicted but let him.

"How?" She growled, taking a cautious step back when he took another nearer. He stopped there, only a few feet away.

"I'm a Guardian Beth, remember? The others and I… we can help you remember." Jack said patiently as she shifted uncomfortably. "They helped me. We'll find out who you are."

"What if I don't want to know? What if I'm not a spirit Jack? I'm just a girl for God's sake, this isn't real!" She shouted and he reached out to take her hand. Instead of calming her, Beth fought. When he didn't let go, fearing she would run again, Beth shouted again. "LET ME GO!"

Jack wasn't quite sure what happened next. There was a brilliant flash of light that practically blinded him and was thrown backwards by an invisible force. His back hit the ground hard but he was more dazed than hurt. Blinking to try and clear the black spots in his vision, he realized he'd been thrown nearly ten feet from her. He was all the way by his staff again! Amazed, Jack glanced at Beth only to find her staring at her hands as if she'd suddenly grown scales and claws.

"W-what…. What-?" She stuttered, visibly upset. She glanced at him, her eyes now terrified rather than angry. "I didn't mean to- I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Not at all." Jack said, bouncing to his feet easily. It more tingled than stung where the light had hit him. "But it's dangerous for you here Beth. Something's obviously got it out for you, something I can't see."

She continued to stare at her trembling fingers as Jack picked up his staff. She hardly noticed him walking over to her until he placed his hand over her. Beth jumped but didn't try to escape again. She seemed defeated and sad. Jack hoped she didn't keep that expression. She sighed quietly and he started when her head tapped his shoulder. Jack easily slung his arm around her shoulders and smiled.

"…It'll come after me right? It'll leave the kids alone?" Beth's muffled words barely got past the fabric of his shirt.

"Yeah, I think it will. I'll come back here often too, to check on them if you want." Jack offered as she leaned back. Beth finally offered him a tired smile, trying to wipe the tears from under her eyes.

"That would be for the best, I think." She murmured and Jack ruffled her hair. She made a soft indignant sound and slapped his hand away.

"Stop looking so depressed. It'll be okay. Once we get you all figured out, you can come back to see them right? I'd bet they'd be impressed by your little light trick."

Beth paused to think about it for a moment, trying to smooth her already hopelessly messy hair. Then her face brightened the slightest bit.

"Yeah, you're right." She said then looked at him quietly. "…Do you think, maybe, I could say goodbye first?"

"Of course." Jack laughed. The thought of leaving without saying goodbye had never even crossed his mind. He would have given anything to have gotten that chance all those years ago, there's no way he deprive anyone of a goodbye. He offered a hand to her and she took it. Her hand still shook but there was a stubborn determination in her eyes that he knew. Beth'd be okay.

xxx

Beth Wikerson (?)

Beth paced in front of the orphanage gates, trying desperately to think of something to tell the kids. She knew she had to go – after throwing Jack, she'd come to terms with the fact she wasn't human. And she really did not want to put them in danger if Jack thought something was after her.

If she hadn't already. A part of her wondered if Elliot's accident was really an accident. She couldn't let that happen again.

But she very well couldn't tell little Hayley that she was going away because some kind of psycho sparkles were trying to kill her. Neither could she outright lie to them. Beth sighed, putting a hand to her forehead. This was all happening so fast-! Groaning, she ruffled her own hair and crouched down. She guessed the only thing she could do was tell them she was going off for spirit training or whatever. Kevin'd probably think that was cool but Sarah? Sarah was going to be madder than an angry Tasmanian devil.

She didn't have much more time to think about before the kids rounded the corner. They stopped as soon as they saw her and she gave them a little wave.

"Beth!" They screamed and threw themselves at her. Haley was crying, so was Sam. She remembered that at the beginning of the day, they thought she'd been half dead. Then she just wrapped her arms around as many of them as she could and squished them all together. How was she going to leave this behind…?

"You're okay!" Elliot said, reaching up to touch her head. She smiled at him affectionately.

"Good as good!"

Then everyone started talking at once, demanding how she healed so fast or how she fell or was it cool. Beth gave up trying to answer and noticed Sarah wasn't among the crowd. Instead, she saw her standing apart, studying Beth with a frown.

"….You're going away aren't you?"

It went quiet. Beth was startled. How did Sarah even know that? The rest of the kids looked back and forth between them, lost. Haley gripped Beth's hand and she gripped back.

"Why would you think that?" She said, not quite ready to let go of this moment.

Sarah looked down, kicking the dirt.

"…I lied." She admitted and Beth tilted her head in question. "I saw the light too… when you fell off. You're… You're like Jack aren't you? That's why you have to go?"

Sarah's voice cracked at the end and Beth detangled herself to throw her arms around her. Sarah clung to her sweatshirt and Beth could feel her crying.

"Oh Sarah. I'm so sorry. I've just been scaring you left and right haven't I?" Beth murmured, pressing her cheek to the top of her head. "But you're right sweetie. I do have to go."

Cries of protest rang around as the all the kids ran up to her.

"But you can't just leave! Who's going to tell Kevin to shut up?" Catlin demanded. Kevin hardly noticed, being very quiet at the moment.

"What about princesses?"

"And snowball fights?"

"I don't want you to go!"

Overwhelmed, Beth turned to look at them all before Jack jumped out of a nearby tree. She'd asked him to stay there but obviously, he hadn't listened.

"She's not going away forever guys. I'll bring her back for Christmas and stuff. It's just for a little while." Jack said and they glanced at him that back up at Beth. She mouthed him a silent 'thank you'. He winked back.

"He's right you know. I'll be back for Christmas and you know what?" Beth whispered conspiratorially, kneeling amongst them. Even Sarah pulled back to look at her. Beth wiped the tears from her eyes as she finally said: "I'll even ask Santa Claus to come see you."

"Really?" Catlin squeaked, sadness dissipating. Santa had been her favorite story.

"Really really." Beth assured, turning to wipe the tears from Sam and Haley too. "I'll bring back lots of things for you. Just think of it as an extended shopping trip!"

"Alright." Sam said softly but then hugged her. "But I'll miss you."

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

Beth laughed as she hugged them one by one and shooed them back towards the house. They soon all gone, but for Sarah. She kneeled in front of the miserable girl.

"It's going to be okay Sarah. I promised you I wasn't going anywhere. I'm not. I'll check on you every day if I can." Beth said, brushing Sarah's short, unruly bangs from her face. Beth was beginning to fear she would never forgive her when finally, Sarah nodded.

"Okay. But you better bring me back something good."

"How about a new baseball bat?" Beth asked, hugging her close again. Sarah hugged her tight back.

"Deal."

When they finally let each other go, the afternoon was wearing late. Sarah stepped back to let Beth take Jack's hand. Used to flight now, Beth hardly flinched when they sprung into the air. Then Sarah's shout followed them into the sky.

"You better come back cooler than you are!"

"I heard that you brat!"


	8. Hidden Dangers

**A/N: An interesting chapter. Don't want to give to much away. As an apology for not having a chapter last week, I'm updating this a day early. I've been busy as heck but next week should resume normally.**

**Again, thank you to my reviewers! Another five last chapter! You guys are fantastic and I hope you continue you to enjoy. As always, let me hear your thoughts cause I ain't a mind reader.**

* * *

xxx

Beth

"Are you going to stop smiling and crying anytime soon? Honestly how are you doing that?" Jack asked, half joking, half concerned and Beth huffed irritably. She wiped a hand across her eyes, trying unsuccessfully to wipe her tears away. She wasn't normally the crying type but she'd give herself a free pass in this situation. A lot had happened in a few short days.

"I really have no idea." Beth replied, managing to control her sniffles for the moment. He squeezed her hand and she gave him a small smile. She was sure she looked like a mess but at the moment she really didn't care. It'd only been an hour or so since they left. Jack had been flying pretty slow for her and it was starting to get dark and cold. She hated to admit it, even to herself, but she was already freaking homesick. Baby Tooth, who was riding on her shoulder, gave her a comforting pat. They'd met the Tooth Fairy on the way out. Beth had been pretty awestruck – she was really pretty – when Tooth explained that Baby Tooth had a suspicion that Beth had been a spirit. Then Tooth had mentioned Nana and who she was. Beth was still having a hard time coping with the whiplash from that one. Tooth had left them to tell the Guardians ahead of time and Baby Tooth had elected to stay with her. The small fairy seemed much more comfortable in her presence now.

A frigid gust of air ran over Beth's face and she shivered slightly. They were getting pretty far north now. Baby Tooth seemed to agree and hunkered deeper into Beth's hood. Then her stomach gave a loud, embarrassing rumble. She caught Jack's amused look and flushed.

"What? I didn't get to eat before I left, Mr. I-don't-have-to-eat." Beth grumbled, searching her pockets for a granola bar. She came up with a handful of peppermint wrappers and tissues and sighed forlornly. Not even a peppermint to snack on. Jack chuckled.

"It's not that I don't have to eat, I just don't have to eat often. Come on, there's a town down below. We'll see if we can't get something."

Beth nodded and Jack landed them just outside the town. She made to walk towards the lights but realized that Jack didn't follow her. She turned to look at him questioningly.

"I wouldn't be much help. Not many kids can see me. You seemed to be okay in your town though." Jack said with a small shrug. He didn't look too happy about it and it tugged at her heart. What in the world was she crying about? She'd lived perfectly happily all this time. Jack had been alone for three hundred years. 300 years! Beth suddenly felt really guilty for putting up such a fuss.

_I'm going to have to do better than this. For Jack and for Nana and the kids. _Beth told herself as she nodded at Jack with a smile, better than the ones she'd attempted before. She really didn't want to leave him by himself though. Beth glanced at the fairy on her shoulder as she walked away.

"Mind staying with Jack Baby Tooth? I'll be okay by myself." She whispered and Baby Tooth nodded, looking a little reluctant to leave the warmth of Beth's clothes but content enough to head back to Jack. Beth hurriedly trotted off through the woods before Jack could chastise her for going alone. The sun was hovering just over the horizon line and Beth wondered if they were really so far north that it wouldn't set. She hadn't really been paying attention to where they were going and she was starting to regret it. She'd probably missed some great sights. Beth absently wondered if she'd see the aurora as she finally made it to a sidewalk after hauling herself through some deep, deep snow.

This was a pretty small town, smaller than hers. It couldn't have been more than twenty buildings. Hardly anyone was out on the streets and she could see why. It was getting pretty darn cold. Stuffing her hands in her pockets, Beth looked around for a place to get some food. She didn't see any restaurants but there was a gas station nearby. Which would be nice, because she only had a couple of dollars on her – not nearly enough to afford a full meal. Beth was suddenly glad it had stopped snowing because she was already having trouble wading through what was already on the ground. It nearly came up to her knees.

After what felt like forever, Beth finally made it to the glass door. She was really grateful for her warm blood at this point because even though she couldn't feel her feet, she was pretty sure she was immune to frostbite.

_…I hope. _

The door gave a cheerful tinkle as she opened it and she sighed blissfully as warm air brought a tingly feeling back into her fingers. The clerk was at the counter but he had headphones on, so she assumed he just didn't hear her come in. She let him be and went to go look at the candy bars.

_Everything is so expensive this far up._ Beth thought with a low whistle. Snickers were usually about a dollar at home. These were almost three. But it would tide her over, at least until they got to the North Pole. It still felt odd to think that was where she was going. She was excited, sure, but also a little apprehensive. She'd always believed in the stories Nana told her but now she couldn't help the small feeling of doubt. What if it wasn't everything she'd made it up to be?

Beth picked up her Snickers and shook her head firmly. No, that was enough of that. What happened to her bravery? She'd fallen off a cliff and been fine – she could survive seeing this through. Walking to the counter, Beth slid the snickers down to the clerk. He still had his headphones on and didn't turn around.

"Hello?" Beth said loudly. He still didn't hear her. She leaned in a little closer and shouted it next to his ear. Instead of turning to face her, he only danced a bit. Annoyed, Beth reached out to grab his shoulder.

Except her hand passed right through him. Beth nearly choked on her gasp as she stumbled backwards, feeling as if she had been doused in cold water. The clerk shivered a bit and turned around to nod at the door, which had chimed again. The clerk didn't even see her and his friend walked up towards the counter. Beth, in some half-hope that this was a crazy mistake, turned to argue that it was her turn when he walked _right through her._

"Oh god." Beth whispered, forcing the words through her constricted throat as she rubbed her arms to rid herself of that horrible feeling. "Jack was right."

All thoughts of her stomach were forgotten. People couldn't see or hear her. She couldn't even touch them. She stumbled back outside blindly, her mind scrambling to process. She was a spirit. These people didn't believe in her, whoever she was. Beth couldn't interact with them at all. How had Jack done this for three hundred years? It was only happening to her once and already she felt like her sanity was fraying at the seams. She'd lived at home just fine for years, why was this happening to her now?

Beth dragged in air as she came to a staggered halt outside in the street. She didn't quite want to go back to Jack yet, she didn't want him to see her like this. To put it plainly, she was now having a complete freak-out moment. She was honestly surprised she'd managed to at least somewhat keep it together this whole time but now it was a little too much to bear. Finding a small alcove that would be hidden, should Jack come to look for her, Beth collapsed into the snow. She faced the sky and frantically tried to organize what had happened into places where she could handle it. You know, before she went full on panic mode.

One: she had powers. Check. She could throw people. That was pretty cool, she could deal with that.

Two: apparently, no one outside of her own town could interact with her because they didn't believe in her. That stung a little but as Beth thought about it, she realized she didn't care that strangers couldn't see her as long as the kids and Nana could. Everyone important to her did believe in her, who else mattered? Still, the phasing through other people thing was pretty strange. She rubbed her neck nervously just remembering it.

Three: she was going to meet Jack's friends and they were going to help her find out who she was. Beth couldn't decide how she felt about this. She was happy Jack wanted to help, and to meet more spirits like the Tooth Fairy but… If she had to be completely honest-to-god with herself, she was a little scared. What if she wasn't the kind of spirit that Jack was? What if she was like Pitch and she just couldn't remember? Would she want to remember, was this even a good idea? There was a beauty in ignorance after all. But it's not like Beth could run from it either. The kids were in danger (_something terrible whispered they were in danger from her_) and this would keep them out of it. Bad spirit or good, she didn't have a choice. This was something she needed to learn to face.

Beth sighed and stared back at the stars. They were still surprisingly clear out here, despite the twilight hours. She studied them, named them, as she tried to re-gather the fractured pieces of her courage. She was going to have to stare this whole thing in the face and deal with it as it came. If it came to pass that she wasn't a good spirit after all, she knew, at least, Jack would keep her from hurting anyone. She wasn't alone in this and she knew, without a doubt, she would never hurt those kids willingly. She'd rather die. Taking on last gulp of lung piercing, cold air, Beth hauled herself from her secluded corner and started walking back towards Jack. She could do this.

Unfortunately, today was not her day. As soon as she set foot inside the woods, a horrible feeling overcame her. She thought she was actually having that panic attack when she realized she was not panicking for herself. She was just scared…. Scared for Jack. Without really knowing why she suddenly felt so absolutely terrified, Beth took off. Something was horribly wrong, she just knew it. She felt it in her bones. It drove her through the deep snow, stumbling and falling. She ignored her bruises and scrapes as she continuously hauled herself up right, barely making progress. In her rush, Beth realized she had lost the path and had been blindly running in the general direction of the feeling. Chest heaving, Beth looked around frantically, cursing when the fog began to roll in, hiding her footsteps from her.

"Jack!" She screamed as loudly as she could, hoping that he would just come flying out of nowhere with a stupid grin. But he didn't. Instead the fog only ate her voice and dulled her calls. Frustrated, Beth was about to take off in a direction she felt was right when a high pitched squeak filled her ears. She whirled around only to see a flash of green and purple.

"Baby Tooth!" Beth started in surprise, the dread in her stomach curling tighter. The fairy was absolutely panicked and more alarmingly, not with Jack. She flew circles around Beth, chattering in her urgent language. "Show me where he is!"

The fairy took off into the fog and Beth followed after, stumbling blindly into deadfall and branches as she tried to keep pace. She even cracked her shin against a boulder as she tumbled down a hill but Baby Tooth's urgency and her own adrenaline blocked the pain. The fairy soon disappeared completely into the fog and Beth followed purely by sound, trying to quiet the frantic noise her heart was making. Beth thought she'd lost Baby Tooth when a loud squeak came from just in front of her. Beth stepped forward, squinting into the mist before she slid.

"Ow!" She yelped as her arm hit something cold and hard. Beth brushed some snow away and realized she'd fallen on a sheet of ice. It made a low groaning noise that sent chills down her spine. More frantic squeaking drew her attention and Beth looked up. Baby Tooth was sitting on the ice a little ways away and pointing underneath it. Beth hauled herself closer and brushed away the snow as fast as possible.

"Jack!" Beth shouted, stomach constricting completely when terrified blue eyes stared back up at her from under the ice. How did he get under there?! He was a winter spirit – he should have been able to get out! Yet from the horror on his face and the desperate way he pounded the ice, Beth knew couldn't' get out. Her blood ran cold. "Jack, hold on! I'll get you out!"

What could she do?! The ice seemed unusually thick just above him. She tried to hit it as well but her palms only smacked painfully against the smooth surface, causing no damage at all. Wait – where was his staff? Beth realized he she couldn't see it on him in the inky blackness of the water. He always had it with him!

"Baby Tooth, where's his staff?!" Beth cried out, casting her gaze around her, frantically reaching out across the ice. The fog had rolled in thicker, making it nearly impossible to see even a few feet in front of her. She didn't want to move too far from Jack – she might lose sight of him and he was getting increasingly scared. She didn't know if winter spirits could freeze and she had no intentions of finding out. Baby Tooth chirped in response, hidden by the wall of fog. A soft clattering noise told Beth the fairy was trying to get to her.

Beth let her do that. The ice was too thick for the staff to go through right now anyway. How could she make it thinner? She'd hardly made a dent! Yet through the glossy surface separating her from Jack, she could see him slipping away. Her heart seized in her chest.

"No, nononono. Jack you stay right here, you understand?!" Beth shouted, pounding on the ice again. Pain shot up her arms as her hands collided with the surface. Not even a single crack on the perfect blue sheet. Half mad with helpless anger and frustration, Beth tried again only to have the same result. How could she be a spirit if she could even help Jack?!

A spirit. Her hands. Her blood was warm. Beth ripped her gloves off and placed her hands on the surface. Her muscles shook as she pressed down, praying to no one and everyone that this would work. Shock was setting in on Jack and she couldn't lose him. Not Jack, not her friend. She nearly laughed when the ice began to melt around her fingers but no sound would come out. The clattering of Baby Tooth and Jack's staff grew louder as the ice became increasingly thin. She had to keep pushing the chunks that were freezing again out of the way but she was making progress. Not fast enough. Jack was becoming more and more lethargic. It was never a good sign.

At last, Baby Tooth appeared through the fog. As soon as the staff was within reach, Beth grabbed it and with every scrap of strength she could muster, plunged it through the thinning ice. A loud crack sliced through the muffled air and Beth couldn't help the overwhelming sense of relief as the staff went all the way through. Jack, though looking confused and in deep shock, somehow managed to grasp the wood and Beth stumbled back a few feet as the ice melted into a hole large enough for him to come up. He coughed and spluttered as he tried to pull himself out and Beth immediately went to throw an arm over her shoulders. As soon as he was out, Jack went limp in her arms.

"Jack?" Beth whispered, feeling terrified again before she realized she could feel his breath against her hand and that he was shaking. Feeling shaky herself, Beth wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled them both slowly to solid land. Sanity worn thin by fright and concern, Beth almost didn't notice the glimmer of sparkles floating placidly on the lake's edge.

_Have I involved Jack now?_

Defensive, bitter anger came clawing up her throat as she yelled out across the water.

"YOU LEAVE JACK ALONE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS WITH ME BUT YOU LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!" Her words filtered into the mist and fog, vanishing into the damp cold air without a trace. In the silence that followed her outburst, Beth could have sworn she heard laughter.

xxx

It was some time later before Jack came to. She had found an overhang that was somewhat sheltered from the cold but by the time she got them both there, Beth was soaked through and through from Jack's clothes and the snow. Stripping off her jacket, Beth placed it over Jack as he slept. She sat with her back to the entrance. Beth knew he was a winter spirit so he must do well in the cold but he was just shaking so badly. From fright or cold, she didn't know but she hoped the warmth would help both. Baby Tooth sat on her shoulder, quiet and shivering as well. Beth absently offered a hand for Baby Tooth to sit in and the fairy took it. It would be warmer than on her shoulder. Then she reached out and placed a hand on Jack's arm, not sure what else to do for him. She just didn't want him to feel alone.

Beth… Beth didn't know how she felt. She was exhausted to the very marrow in her bones. Fear and dread and doubt had driven all real conscious thought from her head. Guilt, though, was beginning to rear its ugly head. Had that glimmer attacked Jack now too? Was that fear on his face that entire time her fault? She'd involved him in this and that glimmer had done this to him so easily… She tried to swallow but found she couldn't. She'd felt so useless! Whatever powers she had weren't enough. She had to know. She had to find the truth and stop this from happening!

A small chirp caught her attention. Baby Tooth had reached out to place her hand on Beth's and Beth smiled shakily.

"I'm okay Baby Tooth." Beth whispered, unable to find a louder voice. Yet it seemed to appease the fairy, who smiled back and gave another string of sounds that Beth could not discern. It felt like Baby Tooth was saying something kind and Beth drew comfort in the honesty of the unintelligible words.

They sat in silence for what felt like an eternity, watching Jack. He seemed like he was having a nightmare, his face anguished. Beth reached down to clutch his hand – something she often did for Sarah when she had a nightmare. He squeezed it tightly and didn't let go. It was painful waiting. This was her friend – a friend she had nearly watched drown. Jack, the boy who'd probably saved her life more times than anyone in a few short months. Her best friend. But he was alive. He was breathing. It brought her enough comfort to be patient.

At long last, Jack gave a low groan and his eyes opened slowly. Beth's stomach rolled in relief and Baby Tooth gave a joyful sound and threw herself at him. Beth let go of his hand but he only held onto hers. Whether he was conscious of the action or not, she didn't know.

"Hey to you too Baby Tooth." Beth nearly winced at the sound of his voice – it was cracked and hoarse. She wished she'd come faster but he was alive. She had to keep telling herself that. "Hey Beth."

Beth smiled slightly at him as he faced her. He looked haunted still as she tightened her grip on his hand again.

"I don't think hey quite cuts it." She said, the faintest bit of humor lacing her tone. "You scared me half to death you know."

"Sorry." Jack said, wincing slightly as he leaned back against the wall. Beth came to join him as he wouldn't let go of her hand. His fingers still trembled. She hoped her grip was comforting enough.

"What on earth happened to you?" Beth asked, unable to help herself. "How did you get stuck like that?"

Jack went quiet. Beth feared she may have dug up something painful and regretted asking. Yet he stopped her from apologizing.

"It's okay… I should probably have told you anyway." Jack said. Beth waited patiently and, noticing him shaking again, put her arms around him. She did it out of habit, seeing not only her friend scared but also the kids and their nightmares. Hugs were comforting right? Jack stiffened for a moment before he relaxed. She waited until his shakes began to fade before he sighed and sat up. He gave her a rueful smile which she returned. "Thank you… and thank you for pulling me out too."

Beth, having no words to express how truly frickin' scared she had been, just nodded.

"I…." Jack started and then shook his head. "No, not just me. In order to be a spirit… you had to have been human once. And… you had to die."

A coldness settled in her gut at his words. Her first thought was about how terrifying it must have been before realizing that she must have died at some point too. It was a strange idea but she had no memory of that moment. All she remembered was her life after. Beth said nothing – what could someone say to that? Instead, she rested her head on her knees and waited for him to continue. It seemed like ages before he finally spoke again.

"…I drowned Beth. I fell under the ice, saving my sister." He finally whispered, wrapping his arms around himself. Her breath caught. He drowned. Then that moment… he had been reliving the moment when he had died. Why… Who would do that?! Fury settled across her shoulders, making her fists clench and unclench. "Something attacked me from behind on that pond. It knocked my staff away from me… and I couldn't do anything. I was so scared. How could whatever have attacked me have known how I died?"

Jack had felt as helpless as her. And the fact that he admitted it to her…. Beth came over and leaned her head on his shoulder. What comfort could she give him? What does someone say to erase the fear of death?

"Jack…" She started, then stopped. "Jack, it wasn't your fault. I don't know what attacked you or how it knew but we'll get to the Guardians tomorrow and we'll figure it out. Before anyone else gets hurt."

He nodded slowly and she felt him rest his head on top of hers. He sounded as exhausted as she felt.

"…Just so you know, I'm not leaving you by yourself again. You get in way too much trouble when I'm not around." Beth blurted out suddenly. It was probably way too soon to be joking but maybe the fact they had been on edge for so long made the situation funny. Or maybe it was just because they were both alive. Either way, Jack started laughing.

"Me? I got in trouble once – you fell off a cliff and nearly got crushed by a tree on two occasions and I was only gone for, like, a week!" Jack protested and Beth, glad he was laughing, forgot to take offense.

"I left you alone for, like, an hour!"

Beth and Jack continued to rag on each other for the rest of the night, unwilling to fall asleep so soon. Their laughter brought them both the ease of mind that finally allowed them to close their eyes for a few hours and, even though they saw the horrors of the earlier day, Beth knew she wasn't alone.


End file.
